DragonBall CS
by steffon22
Summary: Hello world! Steffon22 signing in with my first fanfic! DragonBall CS starts 222 years after the end of DragonBall Z it's about twins Steffon and Cooper the great x5 grandsons of Goku and Vegeta. This story tells of their adventures and high school life
1. Chapter 1

Hello world! Steffon22 signing in with my first fanfic! DragonBall CS starts 222 years after the end of DragonBall Z it's about twins Steffon and Cooper the great(x5) grandsons of Goku and Vegeta. This story tell of their adventures, high school life, and how it is to be rich and geniuses.I hope you enjoy! Please review. There will be many more chapters to you want to, you can give me story ideas for later chapters. Oh and if you want to be a beta reader then pm me. I also have a youtube account, go check it out! My username is 22Steffon. Till next time, be blessed and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: 222 years later, August 11, 1010: 

DING DONG! That was the end of 1st period and now

the students of Sora Academy were heading to their next class; this academy was for the privileged teenagers of the Atsu district of Tokyo, Japan. There were two sophomores that stood out in the crowd of students, because a group of about sixteen girls (Mostly Freshmen and the Junior girls that chased them the previou year) was currently chasing them.

These two students were twins named Cooper and Steffon Takeya. They were incredibly popular not only because they were very handsome and gentlemen, but because they were the pride and joy of the Brief family, owners of the Capsule Corporation. They had looks, but also smarts, and that drove the ladies crazy.

"Wow Cooper, how do we get into this situation _every _day?" Steffon, the younger twin asked. Even though they were twins, he was born with blonde hair, and his twin with brunette hair. "I don't know Steffon, these girls never quit. I mean I love them and all, and they're good friends of ours but after our freshman year this, it just gets annoying." Cooper the older twin replied. Steffon looked over at him and said, "Hey Cooper, let's just talk to them about it."

Cooper looked at his brother and laughed, "Ok Stef, but it's your funeral. You know they're going to eat you alive, they love you the most." Steffon stopped in his tracks, surprising Cooper.

"No, I'm going to stop this once and for all" Steffon turned around and noticed that the girls had stopped chasing them and were most likely waiting for what he had to say. "Ladies, my I ask you why do you all chase us _so_ much? It gets very tiring after awhile."

After Steffon made this comment the girls seemed to be thinking of a good response. Then one of the girls, Lauren Yuki the leader of the group, a sophomore and the same age as Cooper and Steffon, and also a friend of theirs spoke up.

"Well Steffon, we do this because one of us wants to go on a date with you silly!" When Lauren made that comment the twins sweat dropped and fell to the ground.

Cooper was the first one to recuperate and stood up and yelled, "Well if you wanted to do that, then why didn't you? It kinda gets annoying when we have to sneak to our classes to avoid you guys!" Lauren retaliated by yelling, "Well if you would have stopped for a second to see what we wanted, maybe we could have ended this months ago!" With a "Hmph" , Lauren turned her back to Cooper.

The said twin was dumbstruck. Why didn't he think of that in the first place? If he did, then he could've saved him and his brother a lot of time, energy and frustration. While Cooper was having an internal monologue, Steffon turned to Lauren and said "So Lauren, if I go on a date with you, then you and the other girls will stop chasing us?" The said girl got all happy and sparkly eyed "Yes!"

Steffon sighed and said, "Wow, this is going to be a long day." Just when he said that, he felt a very large ki approaching.

* * *

More to come, I'll update by tomorrow so don't worry! I plan to make this a _very_ long fanfic. Till next time, remember to review. Thank you for reading, be blessed! Steffon22 Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2: A new Arrival

Steffon22 signing in with Chapter Two of DBCS! So yeah, like I promised, this chapter would be released today. So enjoy! Oh and remember to go check out my YouTube channel! Thank you for reading and please review! Happy reading and have a very blessed day!

* * *

"Wow, this is going to be a long day." Just when he said that, he felt a very large ki approaching. "Correction. This is going to a _very_ long day."

Steffon looked over at his twin and whispered so low that only a person who wasn't completely human could hear, "Cooper do you feel that ki coming?" The said twin nodded and looked up towards the sky.

"We have to divert whoever it is away from the school." Steffon nodded and also looked up towards the sky, "But Coop, do you think whoever it is will follow?"

Cooper look back at his brother, "Well Stef we'll just have to see."

While the twins were secretly conversing Lauren was getting impatient. "Hello! Have you two forgotten about me?" The said girl yelled.

The twins turned back to her and said a lie in perfect sync, "No, something just came up at Capsule Corp HQ. We have to go to West City, tell Mr. Dawson that we'll be late to class."

With that, the twins turned and ran towards the school parking lot. Lauren and the other girls look shocked. Lauren then gave an "Hmph" and went to the Earth Science class that she and the twins had for second block. "Well they could've least told me 'bye'."

The campus of Atsu High was a very large campus it was around 2 sq. miles in area. When the twins reached the school park, and was sure that no one was around they started run at a speed that no normal human could run towards the school parking lot.

Cooper looked towards Steffon while they were running and said, "Stef why are we going to the parking lot we can _fly?_" Steffon replied by saying, "Because I wanted to go Capsulize the car. I'm not leaving it at school." Cooper then said, "Well I can't blame you that is one nice car." Cooper was correct because the car that their parents got them for their 16th birthday was a silver Mercedes 530, a top of the line car. That was worth $130,538. In less than 40 seconds they were in the parking lot and in less than three seconds Steffon Capsulize the Mercedes and then the twins phased about one hundred feet into the air and started fly towards the plains outside of the city, so if this approaching ki was an enemy then the twins wouldn't have to worry about putting any innocents in danger.

The twins landed in the plains. Cooper looked at Steffon and said, "See Steff? I told our mystery person would follow us." Steffon looked up at the sky and seemed to be thinking, "So you we're right, this person is looking for us. I just hope that person is not an enemy." Right when Steffon said that, they could the mystery person approaching them.

When he landed in front of them the two twins we're shocked. Their "mystery person" was around six feet tall, had on a purple gi, a white cape, and a white turban. His voice was very deep and aggressive, but at the same time it was also kind. He looked at the two twins "Are you two, Steffon and Cooper Takeya?"

The twins both we're caught by surprise, Cooper as usual was the first to recover, "What? Who are you, and how do you know our name?" Steffon was still in state of shock and his mind was racing trying to find a logical solution to all of this.

"This guy knows us, but we don't know him! He is defiantly not your normal Earthling, so he must know our Grandpas or our ancestors. He looks kind of familiar; I think I've seen him in old family albums. Well I won't know who he is until I ask." Steffon's internal monologue only took two seconds and right when Cooper finished his sentence.

Steffon walked to the tall green man, looked up and asked "Good sir, is your name Piccolo?"

* * *

Well that's the end of DragonBall Cs: Chapter Two! Who is the new mystery person, do you know? If you can figure out who he is, I'll mention you in an upcoming chapter! I'm in the process of writing chapter three right now, so you will get that before the day ends, as always, thanks for reading and please review! Till next time! Steffon22 signing out!


	3. Chapter 3: Identity Revealed! Part one

Steffon22 signing in! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I'm been busy at school, and such. I'v kinda had a bad week, so just keep me in your prayers guys. Well guys in the last chapter Cooper and Steffon were confronted by a mysterious, tall, green, turban and cape wearing man. Who is this man? You will find out in this chapter! Chapter three will be in four parts. I now present to you DragonBall CS chapter three, part one!!

* * *

"-----": Means talking.

'-----': Means thinking.

'_means telepathy.'_

* * *

Steffon walked to the tall green man, looked up and asked, "Good sir, is your name Piccolo?"

The tall man and Cooper were slightly shocked by Steffon's question. Cooper walked up to his brother and was the first to speak. "Steffon, how do you know this is Piccolo? Piccolo would be over two hundred years now, and should be dead!"

Steffon just simply chuckled like a smart ass, which gets on Cooper's nerves so much. "Cooper, Cooper, Cooper.

If you listened when Gramps, Grandpa, and Dad told us stories about our family and the other various races our family came into contact with, you would know that if this man that stands in front of us, is indeed a Nameckian, then you should know that Nameckian have ridiculously long life spans."

Cooper just glared at Steffon and retorted by saying "Shut up! I knew that, I just was checking to see if you knew."

Steffon just simply snorted "Sure Coop, whatever you say. Any who."

When Steffon said that, he turned on his heels, again facing the tall green man. "Anyway, my good sir. Are you Piccolo or not?"

While the twins were fussing at each other, they didn't noticed that the tall green man was getting slightly peeved at how childish they were acting, and how he was frowning up a bit more and growling slightly. Steffon being the blonde that he is hadn't noticed this, but Cooper sure did.

He kept quiet because he wanted to get back at Steffon for acting like a smart ass.

Again, to the green man's annoyance and Cooper's entertainment, Steffon asked the green man again to revel his identity, then Mr. Green (this is what Steffon was calling the green man in his mind until he found out his name), finally lost his cool. "Of course I am Piccolo!!! Why do you keep asking me that!?" Steffon of course was stunned, but Cooper started having a laughing fit.

When Steffon gained his composure back he told Cooper to 'shut up' and turned to Piccolo and bowed "Excuse me Mr. Piccolo, I am incredibly sorry if I annoyed you, sometimes I just let my curiosity get to me. Haha." With that Steffon started grinning and scratching the back of his neck. When Piccolo saw this, he smiled slightly. "It's ok, kid. Don't worry about it. But you could act your age a bit."

Cooper saw this as his chance to speak up, "Hey Mr. Piccolo why did you come find us? Don't get me wrong, it's great to see someone who actually fought along side our ancestors and everything, but why did you come when we were at school?"

Piccolo looked and Cooper "Well I don't really know what time you two get out of school, I'm sorry if I was interrupting your studies, but I have something very important to talk to you boys about."

Steffon and Cooper looked at each other and said in perfect sync, "Important? Like what Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo folder his arms across his chest and turned slightly "Well you two, I've been talking with your Grandfathers and Dad-" He was cut of by Cooper "Whoa! When did you talk to Dad and our Grandfathers?" Piccolo didn't take being interrupted very lightly. "Well if you didn't interrupt me you would know!" Cooper blushed lightly and bowed "I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo. Please forgive me!" Even though Steffon didn't show it one bit, he was having a laughing fit 'Man, Mr. Piccolo sure showed him! Haha! Crap! I just lost The Game!'

* * *

Well this is it of part one of DBCS Chapter 3! Parts 2,3, and 4 will be coming soon! Tille\ next time, cheers, happy reading, and be blessed!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Identity Revealed! Part two

Steffon22 signing in with DragonBall CS Chapter 4:Identity Revealed Part 2 of 4! When we left the last chapter of DBCS, Steffon's assumption was correct! The mystery man was indeed Piccolo, but he knows the twins' father and grandfathers, but how does he know them?

* * *

"-----": Means talking.

'-----': Means thinking.

'_Means telepathy.'_

* * *

Cooper blushed lightly and bowed "I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo. Please forgive me!"

Even though Steffon didn't show it one bit, he was having a laughing fit 'Man, Mr. Piccolo sure showed him! Haha!'

Piccolo re-folded his arms and cleared his throat, "Now as I was saying, before I was interrupted."

At that Piccolo slightly glanced at Cooper, which caused the older teen to blush again.

Piccolo then continued, "I know your father and grandfathers because I've kept in contact with each generation of descendants of the Son and Briefs family. Out of each generation there has been at least two individuals that would become the protectors of the Earth incase evil should arise again. We have had peace for over two hundred years, and I hope we have peace for another two hundred years, but if it doesn't and evil does arise, I need to know if you two would be willing to stand up to the plate to help your father, grandfathers, and I to protect the Earth. They think you can, but I think otherwise."

Cooper and Steffon didn't even wait a second to reply to Piccolo.

Steffon walk up to Piccolo and looked Piccolo straight in the eyes, "Of course we could protect the Earth! Why do think we've been _training_ since we were able to walk?! Pardon me Mr. Piccolo, but no one insults my pride!!"

When Piccolo heard the word 'pride' he smiled slightly. "Oh yeah? What pride is that Steffon?"

Steffon folder his arms "My Saiyan pride of course!"

Piccolo smiled even more and chuckled slightly "Kid, you are something. One minute you remind me of a certain happy-go-lucky ancestor of yours, then the next you remind of a certain prideful and serious ancestor of yours. Do you know which ancestors I'm talking about?"

Steffon gave a scoffed and put his hand in his pockets, "Of course! Gramps and Grandpa never shut up talking about them."

Piccolo took a few steps backwards and looked up towards the sky, "Hey kids, since you two know that you both are not fully human, can you two become Super Saiyans?"

This time is was Cooper to scoff, "Of course we can! Just because we are thirteen percent Saiyan doesn't mean we can't. We have the Super Saiyan gene, you know if the father or mother can become a Super Saiyan, during the time of conception, then the child should be able to at a young at and without little effort, but with a good amount of training."

Piccolo responded by saying "Well all I hear is talk, one of you show me that you can become one! Your father told me that you could, but I didn't believe him, because I couldn't sense a drastic change in either of your ki.

Steffon took off his dark green school uniform jacket and red tie and tossed them to the ground, he was in a smartass mood again. "Of course you wouldn't."

_Milk it for all it's worth._  
_ Make sure you get there first._

Steffon folded his arms, slightly turned sideways to the left, cocked his head forward, and smiled.

_The apple of your eye._  
_ The rotten core inside._

Suddenly rocks and gravel started to slowly rattle and rise, and a white aura started to surround Steffon. "Mr. Piccolo, after all these years, you finally get to see a full-powered Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku."

_We are all prisoners._  
_ Things couldn't get much worse._  
_ I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

Piccolo 'Hmphed' "Well this will be interesting."

_You had to have it all,_  
_ Well have you had enough?_

Steffon then let out a loud battle cry.

_You greedy little bastard,_  
_ You will get what you deserve._  
_ When all is said and done,_

His hair, that was just lying in long thick strands started to rise and swirl.

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

The white aura started to become a light golden color, and a separate line of aura circled his body, rocketed into the sky like a twister, then at about fifty feet in the air it broke into seven orbs of ki and flew outward in different directions landing about two hundred feet away.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._

The orbs of ki blew up as soon as they hit the ground.

_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down._

His blue eyes started become turquoise. His hair stopped rising and stood up straight with the main part of it jutted out the back of his head in the shaped of a horizontal crescent and two long bangs loomed over the crescent, five or six bangs on the right side of his head spread out like a Chinese fan over the crescent, two bang clumped together over to the edge of his left eye.

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._

The bang that, a few minutes ago laid just above his right eye grown in size it seems and at the end jutted into two mini bangs that hung over the edge of his right eye, then there were two little bangs that laid on his forehead. His hair started to glow and went from a light blonde to a dark gold color.

_You think you've won this fight,_

His tan skin went to a slightly pale color. With one last triumphant cry, the transformation was complete. A golden aura surrounded Steffon, rocks and dust was flying and there was a ten-foot crater that Steffon floated in.

_you've only lost your mind._

Steffon, the seemly normal teenaged, genius, high school student, had done the legendary transformation of the advanced, warrior Saiyan race.

Piccolo didn't seem to be phased by it at all; he has seen the Super Saiyan transformation at least a hundred times.

Sure it was a beautiful, but deadly sight, defiantly deadly if the individual transformed to attack you, but he has gotten used to it. "Well Steffon, I'm impressed that you were able to put up quite a show for your transformation. I can tell that you would be ready to protect the Earth, if needed. How about you Cooper? You can become a Super Saiyan as well right?"

Cooper didn't even give a reply; he put his hands in his pocket and went Super Saiyan.

When Cooper is in his normal form, his hair looks just like Steffon's, but it's a brunette/black color; and when he becomes a Super Saiyan, ten bangs jut out horizontally at a forty degree angle, and the rest of his hair just gets slightly jagged. No one knows why their hair is same while they are normal, but dramatically different while as Super Saiyans.

" I, unlike _Steffon_, doesn't need to have an elaborate show to do something that we have been doing since we were _seven_!! Man! You're such a _smartass_!! "

* * *

All right guys! It seems that the twins are not fully human, and able to go Super Saiyan!

Thanks for reading guys! Please review, because I don't know what you guys would want out of this. I can tell y'all are enjoying it, because the hits counter is in the three hundreds, but please guys. Review, it helps me. Part three of four will be out soon! The song lyrics were from Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin. Till next time, happy reading, and be blessed! Till next time, cheers! Steffon22 signing out!


	5. Chapter 5: Identity Revealed! Part three

Steffon22 signing in! Hey sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been busy with school and the Internet has been out for some time….. But don't worry, I'll try to update twice a week. Ok, this chapter is pretty lengthy, so just stick with me. Oh and I have beta readers now, so you and I don't have to worry about major typos. Haha. Without further ado, I present you DBCS Chapter 5:Identity revealed! Part 3!

* * *

"-----": Means talking.

'-----': Means thinking.

'_Means telepathy.'_

_

* * *

_

A\N: If didn't already tell you this, I'm sorry, but the high school uniform of Sora-Atsu Academy (I sometimes call it Sora High or Atsu, so please bear with me.) is a slightly dark green jacket, white shirt, dark red tie with a light red streak going down the center, dark green pants, and black shoes.

* * *

Cooper turned and yelled his brother, " I, unlike _Steffon_, doesn't need to have an elaborate show to do something that we have been doing since we were _seven_!! Man! You're such a _smartass_!! "

Piccolo kept a close eye on Steffon, 'Hmph. I wonder what type of reaction will the kid have.'

Steffon was very deep in thought and didn't hear a thing Cooper said, 'Crap. How am I going to take Lauren out on a date? I'm going to be busy all next week with the school festival; I know she will want to go during the festival! Argh! What am I going to do?'

Steffon was still pondering this when a small rock came colliding with the side of his head.

That knocked him out of his thoughts, "What Cooper? I'm thinking about something."

Cooper juggled some rocks in his hands and looked thoughtfully at his brother, "Like what? The school festival, and how are you going to be able to take Lauren out during it, because we'll be so busy?"

Steffon looked up with an excited look on his face, "I got it!" he then powered down from his Super Saiyan state "I can take her after the Atsu Budōkai!"

Cooper powered down from his Super Saiyan state, "Steffon! You know that we're going to be tired after the Budōkai!" Steffon just shrugged Cooper's comment off and waved his hands, "Oh don't worry about me, I won't be that tired. Plus we won't have time to rest anyway. You know, with Band, Astronomy Club, Meteorology Club, Robotics Club, taking pictures for the Yearbook Staff and Photography Club."

Piccolo was shocked at the amount of things those kids had to do at school. "Wow, you kids sure have a handful of things to do."

Steffon started jumping up and down cheerfully, "Mr. Piccolo! Mr. Piccolo! I just thought of an awesome idea! Since we know that you are alive and all, could you come watch us fight at the Atsu High Budōkai? "

Piccolo just stared at him, "Sure kid, but next time don't get all happy on me."

Cooper and Steffon jumped about fifty feet in the air did a mid air flip and high-fived. "All right! We did something epic today!"

Piccolo fazed up to their location, "Uh, what was _that_?" The twins replied back in their perfect twin unison, "Oh this is what we do when we do something that is pretty epic." "Hmph. Well if you ask me, it seems pretty childish."

Steffon chuckled, "Well we are 15, you know. So we do stuff like this, it's not like we're over 400 years old like you. Haha." "How did you figure that out?" "Educated guess."

Cooper slapped Steffon on the back, "Stop acting like a smartass!" "Ow! I wasn't you baka! (Baka in english means idiot, dummy, etc.) Hit me one more time and I promise that you'll be kissing the ground!" One of Cooper's personality imperfections was that he liked to be dared, so being who he is he raised his hand and almost slapped Steffon's head, but Steffon saw it coming and did a flip, spin, and a round-house kick to Cooper's shoulder, which on contact sent him down about 30 feet. "Ha! You said I would be kissing the ground! I'm still in the air, you kn-"

Cooper was cut off by Steffon's fist to his solar plexus, which would've sent him crashing into the ground, but Steffon caught him and set him on his feet, "Look Coop, we have better things to do then this. Let's finish up here with Piccolo, go to CC to get an excuse from Mom so we can go back to school."

Cooper was clearly frustrated, "Fine, but I hate it when you try to have to last word. It's annoying!"

Steffon then fazed back up in the air next to Piccolo, "So are we done here Mr. Piccolo? We really need to go back to school." "Yeah. I guess we are, when is this Budōkai again?"

Cooper decided it was time for him to join in the conversation again, so he fazed up to their location. "The tournament will be one week from now, but the festival itself starts next Wednesday. We would really like you to come all three days." "Fine I guess that I can come for the whole festival, but wouldn't it be unfair, because you two have powers and the rest of the participants don't?"

While Piccolo was speaking, Steffon was looking off toward the direction of the academy. "Well Mr. Piccolo, our Dad must have not told you that we're not the only partial Saiyans that go to our high school."

* * *

As if on cue a ki could be felt approaching very fast. Soon the trio saw the ki's owner. He looked young, and was wearing the same school uniform as Steffon and Cooper, so Piccolo deducted that he was a freshman.

He had blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes; he looked very similar to Steffon except Steffon had wavy blonde hair.

Piccolo then noticed that wasn't his natural appearance, he was actually in his Super Saiyan form, just powered down, without the bright golden hair and aura.

The kid was obviously happy to see the twins because he was going near his top speed to reach them.

The trio could hear him screaming the twins' names from a quarter of a mile away, "Hey Steffon! Cooper, where have you two guys been! I've been looking all over for you two! Oh and who is that green guy?"

Cooper shivered slightly, "Get ready for it Steffon!"

Steffon readied himself "I know! I know! In five."

Piccolo was puzzled 'what are those two talking about? Is he a enemy or what, he doesn't seem like it.'

"Four."

The kid then seemed to go faster and his Super Saiyan aura erupted and started to leave a trial behind him.

"Three!"

Suddenly Cooper and Steffon went Super Saiyan, as if to brace an impact.

"Two! Get ready Cooper!"

The kid started laughing happily, "Here I come!"

Piccolo was really puzzled now, "what are you three up to?"

"One! Cooper impa-" Steffon was cut off because the child hugged, well you could say tackled the twins, held them in a death grip, all the while spinning faster then any of Earth's machine (well unless of course it was built by the heads of Capsule Corp. aka The twins' family.) "You guys are awesome you know that?? Why did y'all leave school without me? You know that I didn't want to be in Biology! I would rather be with you two."

Piccolo slapped his forehead and sighed "What is wrong with children now a days? They're so weird!"

The kid heard Piccolo and instantly stopped hugging the twins and floated over to Piccolo. "Look here green guy, I'm not weird! Ask Cooper and Steffon. Plus who are you anyway?"

Piccolo was taken aback 'If those two know about me, why doesn't he?'

While Piccolo was thinking, the child was still screaming about how he was insulted at Piccolo's comment.

It only took a few words from Steffon to calm him down "Hey Jimmy, Piccolo didn't mean it like that. Calm down ok?" '_Plus don't do anything that father wouldn't be pleased about.'_ Cooper decided to help with the calming of the young teen too "Hey don't worry about, when we get home we'll spar. How does that sound?"

Jimmy was clearly pleased "That sounds _epic_!"

Piccolo was snapped out of his thoughts when the three teens flew at around mach one to an altitude of about 2,000 feet, did two midair flips, a spin then a triangular fist bump, then by yelling in perfect unison "Alright we did another thing epic today!!"

Piccolo wasted no time to faze up to the three and yell, "What is wrong with the three of you? Why do y'all do that? It's so weird!"

Jimmy, who had reverted to his normal state, which looks like a mix of Cooper and Steffon normal's, he had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was slightly shorter then the twins, had went back to his Super Saiyan state, "Hey we are NOT weird! We just like expressing ourselves, that's all!"

Piccolo retorted back, "Hey kid! You better show me some respect and stop yelling at me! Before I have to hurt you, and then tell your father!"

All teens froze in place and had a look of pure fear in their eyes and face.

Piccolo chuckled "Yeah that's right you better be scared of me!"

Instantly Jimmy started back fussing at Piccolo, while Steffon and Cooper who had tried to find a way to calm him down, got mad at each other and started fussing at each other.

Piccolo was especially confused now 'Well if that didn't make them freeze…' "If you three don't stop, I'll tell your father!"

Instantly the three teens stopped again, each with a look of fear on their faces, each were unique.

Cooper looked like he just saw his girlfriend cheating on him, Steffon looked like he just saw his puppy die, Jimmy looked like he just lost The Game. 'Wow, I thought they would be scared of me, but it looks like they're scared of their father more.'

The three boys started bowing furiously "Please don't tell our father! We are very sorry Mr. Piccolo! Please forgive us!" "It's ok you three! I wasn't really going to tell him!" Jimmy started fussing again, "Hey! Don't play around like that then!" Steffon and Cooper punched Jimmy on the head, "Hush Jimmy! Steffon and I already have enough do deal with. We don't need you to add on to it!"

Jimmy looked down and sniffled slightly, "Sorry…I didn't mean too…."

There was one thing Cooper couldn't bear to see, Jimmy sad. "Hey kiddo, don't sweat it! I didn't mean it like that. We just don't want Dad to be mad. O.k.?"

Jimmy looked up to Cooper, "Ok fine, but who is this man?"

Cooper replied back by saying, "Oh! This is Mr. Piccolo! He fought with our great ancestors centuries and decades ago, he also makes sure peace reigns across the land. Also, today he asked Steffon and I to help with that task, cause you know that each generation of our family produces a warrior to protect the Earth and all that good stuff." "Oh you're Piccolo!" "It's Mr. Piccolo, Jimmy." Jimmy then bowed ,"Right Coop! Nice to meet you Mr. Piccolo! My name is Jimmy Takeya. I'm Cooper and Steffon's little brother. I attend Sora-Atsu academy, and am a freshman at Atsu High School! I'm really supposed to be in middle school, but I skipped a grade, all the better because I like going to school with my brothers! Also, may I ask that I can help you all protect the Earth when help is needed?"

Piccolo held out his hand for Jimmy to shake it, "Nice to meet you too kid, and sure you can help us out. Do you train?" "Everyday, I even go into the time chamber once week!" "What? That's not possible! You three have never been to the lookout, and the limit is two days for a person."

Cooper joined back in the conversation, "No Mr. Piccolo. Not that time chamber. The one Steffon built. It's not as good as the real thing, but it's still pretty good, it's really just a GR with time slowing capabilities. Isn't that right Steff? Steff?"

Everyone turned to the direction where Steffon was floating, and the only thing they found was empty air and his outline blinking. "Whoa! Where did he go Jimmy?"

Piccolo pointed down, "He's right there."

* * *

Steffon was on the ground on his BlueTooth talking to someone very important, his mother. "Yes Mom. Piccolo came to talk to us, we thought at first he was an enemy, left school, talked to him, then Jimmy felt our ki and left school, so we need an legit excuse. Haha. What? What do you mean Dad and you are at the American CC office in Los Angeles? Why didn't you tell us? No, you don't have to send an excuse by fax, we can just come to America, it'll be and ten minute flight. No, Mom. We don't want to miss school. Is it wrong for us to see our own parents? I know that we just saw you a few hours ago. Ok, ok, ok. Fine Mom. No, no, no! I don't have an attitude! Please don't tell Dad. Just send the fax, we'll go back to the Academy. All right Mom, I'll tell them. I love you two. Bye."

Steffon flew back up to the spot Piccolo and his brothers were, "All right. Mom and Dad are in American doing business. They'll be back by Sunday. She said don't do anything crazy while they're gone, or we have to answer to her and Dad. She also said that since we're out of school tomorrow, we could come visit them in America. How does that sound?"

Jimmy and Cooper high-fived each other, "All right! We get to go to America! I love staying at our L.A. house! It's so awesome in California!"

Steffon nodded, "All right, well it sounds like a plan. Well Mr. Piccolo, we will see you Wednesday."

Piccolo shook each of their hands, "Well till then kids, remember to train."

The brothers replied in perfect unison, "Of course Mr. Piccolo!" The boys then rocketed off towards school.

Piccolo floated there and watched the boys disappear over the horizon, "Wow Nagi. Those are some kids you have there. You are right. Those three are something else. I don't have to worry about them at all. Haha." Piccolo then rocketed off towards the lookout to meditate and train.

* * *

Well a lot of things happened! We found out that the twins have a younger brother; they're parents' location, and their father's name. So in the next chapter we'll see what they do at school, also please note that this whole thing with Piccolo only lasted for about twenty minutes. Haha. Just thought I should tell you. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you think about Jimmy, and if I'm channeling Piccolo correctly. Please review, and also put this on story alert, because I'm on spring break so I'll probably update every day. Till next time, happy reading and be blessed. Steffon22 signing out!!


	6. Chapter 6: dentity Revealed! Part four!

22Steffon signing in! No special intros today! Lol. After this it'll be the Atsu Festival Arc, I might subdivide it into mini arcs. Without further ado here's DragonBall CS Chapter 6: Identity Revealed Part 4!!

* * *

Piccolo floated there and watched the boys disappear over the horizon, "Wow Nagi, those are some kids you have there. You are right. Those three are something else. I don't have to worry about them at all. Haha." Piccolo then rocketed off towards the lookout to meditate and train.

* * *

After minute or so, the three brothers slowed down to a speed of around 20 mph back to the academy, there was a comfortable silence among them, but Jimmy couldn't let that last for very long. "Hey Steffon?" "Yes Jimmy?" "Well umm, do we really have to go back to the academy right now? I mean, we are getting an legit excuse from Mom, saying that we had to go to the lab or whatever so why can't we just fly around for awhile."

Cooper decided it was time to nip this in the bud right now, "No Jimmy. If we do that Mom and Dad will notice, and when Mom is mad, Dad is. I don't want to go to another one of his special "training sessions" in the GR; I rather stay on their good side. Plus, don't you want to go to American tomorrow?" "Yes." "Then don't try to skip school." "Fine…"

Steffon flew to a slightly higher altitude a thought for a moment, "Hey guys?" Cooper and Jimmy looked up and joined their brother at the higher altitude, "Yeah?" "I have a feeling that we should go a little bit faster." Cooper and Jimmy replied back in unison, "Why?" "Dad might call if he sense our ki moving slowly, and might think that we're skipping, or stalling." That changed Jimmy's mind about skipping, and the three went to about 80 mph to get to school as fast as they could.

~DBCS~

About two minutes later the trio landed in a safe spot out, about mile from the high school, in the middle Sora-Atsu Academy Park. Sora-Atsu was a very unique Academy, it was so large, about the 15 square miles that it was deemed a city by the nation about 10 years ago, so everyone called the academy as a whole Atsu City.

There were dorms of course for people who wanted to stay on campus, or whose homes weren't near, the boys also had their own dorm rooms, but rarely stayed in them.

The Takeyas' house, Capsule Corp, was located about 80 miles away in West City, but no one ever asked how they got to school everyday, they just figured that it was either by car, copter jet, private jet.

The trio was running for about two minutes at slightly faster than human speeds to get to class before their parents would call. In another minute they reached the Atsu High sector of the city/Academy.

Atsu High consisted of ten buildings that looked like mansions rather than school buildings, but it didn't matter because on the inside it looked like your typical private academy. They slowed down to a normal pace when they reached the high school grounds. Classes were currently going on but there was a teacher or student walking around the campus to either go to class or run errands, and they all waved and bid the boys good morning.

They all had second period in the same building. Jimmy had Biology, and the twins had Earth science. In another minute it was time for them to part ways, Jimmy had to go upstairs, while the twins went down another hallway. "Bye bros! See you at lunch!" Cooper and Steffon waved their younger brother farewell and walked down to their class.

Steffon opened the door and walked in first. Coach Dowdy, their Earth Science teacher, who was also one of the baseball coaches, was standing at the front of class teaching about hurricanes, Steffon's second favorite thing to learn in the class, the first is astronomy, take a guess why. "Well Mr. Takeya… and Mr. Takeya. It's nice for you to finally join us. I have gotten your work excuse, you may now take your seats." "Sure thing sir!"

The boys took their seats. The Earth Science class had only sixteen students in it, and the tables/desks were set up horizontality. Cooper sat at the end on the left side, Lauren Yuki sat to the right of him, Steffon sat next to her (poor Steff), and Tori Mako sat next to him.

Tori Mako lives in the mansion east to Capsule Corporation, her family runs Mako Aerospace Company that gives people trips in orbit, and supplies the big shot space agencies such as NASA and CCSA (C.C. Space Agency) materials.

She has been friends with Steffon and Cooper ever since they were little kids, and she knows about their powers and family history, (courtesy of a certain blonde twin that told her everything when he was hyper on coffee.).

Lauren's family owns Yuki Travel Company, which is partnered with Mako Aerospace, and so their clients can also go into orbit or various celestial destinations. Lauren has known the Takeyas for just as long, but she doesn't know about their powers. She just thinks that they are stronger than that the average human, and came to her own little conclusion that it's because of a C.C invention.

Lauren leaned over to whisper to Steffon while Coach Dowdy wasn't looking, "Hey Steffon?" "Yes?" "Why did you guys go again?" "Something went kinda haywire in R&D, so we went to go fix it." Lauren knew he was lying, she didn't know how, but she knew, so she was going to grill it out of him one way of another. "Really now? Why didn't your parents take care of it, or your grandparents?" Steffon jerked a little bit, 'Darn she knows I'm lying.' "Well our parents couldn't, they're off on a business trip in L.A., and our grandparents are at they're condo in Florida." Lauren felt that he wasn't lying about that, but pressed on nonetheless, "Hmm. Ok. Capsule Corp. is eighty miles away from here, how did you guys get back so fast?" "Flew."

It was an indirect answer, but a truthful one. "Hey! Blonde Takeya and Yuki, stop talking during my lesson!" "Yes sir!"

With a shrug, Lauren stopped her questioning, but she had a feeling she was going to finish it at lunch.

Steffon could tell she wasn't done yet and sulked in his seat, 'Great! Just great.' Steffon then felt a small vibration.

It was his WhiteBerry smart phone, and he just received a text from Tori. "Lauren getting suspicious?" Steffon quickly texted her back, "Yeah, but I should be able to throw her off, but I know she' going to try to question me at lunch. Ugh, why me? Lol." Tori replied back just as fast, "Well if you want, I could talk to her for you." "Naw, that'll make her even more suspicious. I'll take care of it myself. Thanks anyway." "No prob."

Steffon took notes the rest of class, until it was time to go to third block.

Steffon's third block was Yearbook Staff; Cooper's third block was English, and Jimmy's was P.E. Even though Cooper and Steffon were both on Yearbook Staff, Steffon was on it in the fall, Cooper was on it in the spring.

Nothing special happened during the first half of third block for Steffon, but Jimmy was another story.

* * *

During P.E. the class was playing baseball, one of Jimmy's favorite sports. Jimmy was now going through the phase where he liked to show off, the twins weren't sure this was because of adolescence or Saiyan genes.

During this baseball game, Jimmy did two things and it resulted in two things.

One, shocked his class, and two, pissed off the twins. It was his turn to bat, and the twins has taught him since he was a little kid, to not show his powers, but no.

When Jimmy swung the bat, he not only made a home run, but the ball went so fast that it to had caught fire and had a smoke trail following it, and later that day CCSA scientists reported seeing a baseball in orbit around the Earth.

Well after this dazzling display, you would think that Jimmy would stop, say it was a C.C. invention, and stay low, but no once again.

After he hit the home run, he could have walked or ran at a normal human pace back to home base, but no. He had to run around the diamond at a lightning speed. Then after all that, when his team was on the defensive, a star batter on the baseball team tried to hit a homerun, but instead of letting it go, he jumped about fifteen feet in the air to catch it.

His whole class just sat there and gawked at him. He finally realized what he had done and came up with a quick lie, "Oh if you guys are wondering, that was just an invention my brothers made to enhance me in P.E. but they don't know I'm using it, so don't tell them. Ok?" "Tell me what?!"

* * *

Jimmy froze in his spot.

He knew he was screwed.

He turned around to see Steffon with his Yearbook staff camera in hand, looking very pissed. "I come out here to take candid pictures of you guys, and I find you out here screwing around! We'll 'discuss' this at home."

With a smirk, Steffon took a picture of Jimmy's shocked face, turned on his heels and walked off.

While walking off the diamond he yelled back, "Hey Freshies! If you guys have a crappy section in the yearbook, don't blame me, blame Jimmy!"

All the freshmen on the field turned to Jimmy and glared at him. "Oh man! That's what I get for showing off."

Steffon walked slowly off the P.E. grounds while Jimmy was being chased by a group of freshmen; he then let out a good laugh. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, 'Whoa, why did I just do that? This is not like me at all! It must be my Saiyan side showing, oh well. I'll have to ask Mom or Dad, they'll know. I'm sure they went through this phase too.'

* * *

The bell rang shortly after the ordeal, and the school populous went to lunch, some went off campus, and some ate in the cafeteria. The Takeyas brought their own lunch from home, in capsules to eat in the academy park.

Steffon was always the first one, waiting for his brothers while tossing the food capsule up and down, he was planning on apologizing to Jimmy for what happened earlier.

It varied with the order of Cooper and Jimmy. Today Cooper second came dragging his feet, because English was so boring to him. Jimmy came walking slowly with a glint of revenge in his eyes, courtesy of a certain blonde.

Cooper hadn't caught wind of what happen during freshman P.E. yet. "Whoa Jimmy! What's wrong with you? I've never seen you this mad before. What's wrong?"

Jimmy pointed a finger at his older brother, "That blonde baka right there! He turned the whole freshman class against me!" "Seriously? Steffon is not like that, unless you did something to really piss him off." 'Forget that! Just for that I'm really going to make him pay!'

Steffon smirked and taunted Jimmy, "Go on Jimmy. Tell Cooper what you did." Jimmy became more infuriated. He just led his own self into that trap, now he was going to get it from two sides, "I kinda showed off my powers during a game of baseball, but I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Please don't tell Mom and Dad!"

Cooper stood up from the stone picnic table, "You did what?! What have we told you? No displays of power in public!"

Steffon felt a certain ki approaching, "Ok Cooper, let it go. I'll deal with Jimmy later, and we won't tell Mom and Dad." Cooper sat back down and felt the ki approaching too, "Fine."

The ki in question belonged to non other than Lauren; she came up to the table with her lunch in hand and sat next to Steffon. "Hey Steffon, hello Cooper. Jimmy, why do you look so depressed?" "Oh nothing really, just that baseball kinda sucked today." "Oh really now? I heard that you did quite well today."

All three brothers froze, and their minds started to race.

Steffon: 'How did she find out so fast?'

Cooper: 'She sure can get the latest gossip.'

Jimmy: 'I told those bakas not tell a soul!'

Cooper as usual was the first to gain his speaking ability, "Well Lauren, you see it was an invention our Dad made, he wanted Jimmy to test it out."

"Oh really? From what I heard, you twins made it and Jimmy wasn't supposed to use it yet."

Cooper sweat dropped, 'Maybe I should've got the whole story first.' Cooper then proceeded to give a goofy smile and scratch the back of his neck while giving a goofy chuckle.

Steffon decided to stop her questions the only way he knew how, "Hey Lauren? Are you going to Anime Expo this year?"

That started a hour-long conversation about different aspects of the Expo, it was tiring, but at least it got Lauren of their backs.

Fourth block was very uneventful. Cooper had Geometry, Steffon had Office Aide, and Jimmy had Study Hall, where he came up with tactical moves to tryout in the GR. When school ended the brothers went straight to the Band Hall to pick their instruments. Baritone (Euphonium) for Steffon, Electric Guitar for Cooper, and Trumpet for Jimmy.

They decided not to "drive" home today. So they went to their take off spot in the park, fazed up to a good altitude and flew home.

They didn't fly home in a comfortable silence or slow pace they flew at 150 mph. In minutes they were landing at Capsule Corp.

After all the years, C.C. hadn't really changed much in the residential area, or the other sectors, only the generations changed.

Usually when they got home, they would drop by the lab to say hello to their parents, then eat a snack, then homework, then they would train in their personal GR for about two hours, then they would end the evening talking to their friends, playing video games, or surfing the web, while waiting for their parents to prepare dinner.

Today was different, Jimmy and Steffon headed straight for Steffon's Time Chamber, Cooper decided to follow to see how this would turn out, and to see if he had to play referee.

Steffon entered it, and set the gravity to 100 times Earth gravity and the time manipulation to 3X so a minute outside would be three in the special GR.

They then went into the locker room to change into their training clothes. Steffon's was a black t-shirt, green shorts, and a dark green sleeve-less hoodie.

Cooper's was a red under armor shirt and beige shorts.

Jimmy's was a white t-shirt and blue shorts. The boys entered the main room of the GR.

Cooper knew that Steffon and Jimmy were going to spar, he could tell by the way they acted towards each other ever since lunch.

Steffon got in his defensive stance while Jimmy got in his offensive stance.

Here's the break down of the brothers' ki/power levels as of today:

Base:

Steffon: 27,857

Cooper: 27,921

Jimmy: 22,506

Super Saiyan:

Steffon: 41,223

Cooper: 40,949

Jimmy: 35,795

Full Powered Super Saiyan:

Steffon: 50,994

Cooper: 51,229

Jimmy: 47,490

Ascended Super Saiyan*:

Steffon: 58,398

Cooper: 57,459

Jimmy: Can't reach it yet.

*= Not to be confused with Super Saiyan 2.

Steffon looked at Cooper, "Do you have the senzus?" "Yeah." "Good. Come Jimmy. Show me what you got." With that he held up his index and middle finger and gave a 'come on' gesture. Jimmy automatically went Super Saiyan and came flying at Steffon.

* * *

Jimmy threw out a right fist at Steffon's face, but Steffon dodged. "Jimmy what did I tell you? Don't always go Super! You need to train yourself in your base. Only go Super when you need to."

Cooper snorted from the side lines, "Ha, and you're one to talk." Jimmy wasn't in the mood right now for one of Steffon's speeches, "Shut the hell up! Don't preach to me! I'm already pissed off at you!"

Jimmy then proceeded to throw a variety of punches and kicks at his older brother; Steffon dodged most them and counter the rest. "You see Jimmy? This is why you need to train in your base more! I'm haven't even went Super, and I'm easily deflecting your attacks." Jimmy grew slightly red, "Shut up!!"

Jimmy finally made contact to Steffon's face and followed up with a roundhouse kick to the chest. This sent Steffon into the GR/Time Chamber wall. The wall was made of titanium alloy, one of the strongest metals on Earth. That attack combo left a small Steffon shaped dent in the wall. Steffon stood back up with his hair covering his eyes.

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easier to find what wrongs. Harder to find what's right._

_

* * *

_

Steffon started to slightly chuckle. "Hey Coop? You sure you have those senzus?" "Yes, but what are you planning?"

* * *

_Feeling your cold, dead eyes. Stealing the life of mines._

Steffon's ki started to rise rapidly, and he started to growl slightly. "Ok. No more playing around!! HAAA!!!"

He went Super Saiyan and his ki kept on rising. He fazed behind Jimmy, kicked him then punched him to other side of the GR.

Then he started with a flurry of punches and kicks, Jimmy was holding up well until Steffon punched him in the solar plexus, which left a Jimmy shaped dent in the wall.

He then started to charge his signature attack: Final Burning Kamehameha Wave.

He shot his arms back and screamed "Final!" then moved his arms in a light speed pattern while screaming "Burning!" then crouched in a familiar pose while still moving his arms at lightning speeds, but they were now at his right side then he screamed "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA-ME-!!!"

Jimmy got back up and powered up to Full-Powered Super Saiyan, and prepared his signature attack: Final Lightning Flash.

When Jimmy does this attack he powers a Final Kamehameha, then absorbs the ki, to give his body an extra boost to produce a light speed series of punches then flies above the opponent to release the rest of the ki onto his opponent.

Steffon then gave a triumphant cry and screamed and yelled "HAAA!!!" and fired his Final Burning Kamehameha, and Jimmy launched his Final Lighting Flash.

Steffon knew that Jimmy was going to dodge it, so he thought it was now the right time to unveil the revised version of his attack, he called it Final Burning Kamehameha Fever (Fist/Wave).

Jimmy came straight for Steffon and started the onslaught and performed it successfully. The attack caused a bright light that blinded Jimmy and Cooper for a second and when the light and smoke cleared, Steffon was standing there, seemingly unharmed and laughing.

Jimmy was dumbfounded, "Ah Cr-".

Jimmy didn't have enough time finish his sentence cause Steffon came at him and screamed, "FIST!!!!!" which made contact with Jimmy's chin and Jimmy went flying through ceiling, which just opened in time.

Cooper stood there with the remote to the GR, and chuckled, "Good thing I saw that coming, and turned off the Time Chamber and opened the ceiling just in time, or Dad would've been pissed."

As Jimmy rocketed upwards, he thought that was the end of the attack, but Steffon just only did the first part for his attack, he fazed above C.C., flipped, crouched in a familiar stance and screamed, "WAVE!!!!"

The wave of ki hit Jimmy dead on and sent him back towards the Earth.

Jimmy hit the ground with a large crash and created a small crater, he was still in his Super Saiyan state, but quickly powered down. "Ok, I'm sorry about today! You win! No more showing off in public!" with that, he fell back to the ground.

Steffon fazed behind and caught him before he hit the ground and gave him a senzu that Cooper just threw at him. "I forgive you bro, I just hoped that you learned your lesson. Now let's go eat. I'm starved!"

The boys went to the kitchen to raid the fridge and eat the only way a human with Saiyan D.N.A. can eat!

The phone started to ring and Steffon put it on speaker, the person on the other end made the boys smile. "Hey guys! You all go and pack up some luggage and come on to America so I see you guys tonight!" All boys replied back in perfect unison, "Sure thing Dad! We'll be right there!!"

* * *

A lot of things happened today! Jimmy and his showing off, Steffon's Saiyan mood swings, and Cooper's dislike for English! We'll find out if their Dad is really nice like a certain Saiyan or strict like another certain Saiyan or is in between. Next time, the boys will go to America, how will they enjoy and what will they do while they're there, and what surprises and secrets wait to be revealed at Atsu Festival and the Atsu Budōkai! We will find out next time on DragonBall CS! Till next time, Steffon22 signing out!!!


	7. Chapter 7: America Here I Come!

Steffon22 signing in! Today we start the beginning of the Sora-Atsu Festival Arc! It's going to be a pretty lengthy arc; I'm dividing it into sub arc. So yeah, sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I've had a lot of things happen school, life, family stuff, etc., but I digress. Well the last time we left the Takeyas Steffon just finished owning his little brother Jimmy, then after the get done sparring, they get a call from their father instructing them to fly to America. So without further ado, I present to you the Sora-Atsu Festival Arc, Sub Arc 1:Preperations/The Day Leading up to the Festival, Chapter 7:America Here I Come!

* * *

Steffon stood up to put his dishes in the dishwasher, "Alright you guys heard Dad! Go pack up, and make sure everything is locked up and in order before we leave!"

Cooper walked from the table to put his dishes up and smirk, "Who died and made you the oldest? Last time I remember, I'm the oldest."

Steffon scoffed and started to walk towards the hall so he could climb the stairs to his room to pack and yelled over his shoulder, "Yeah, you're the oldest by one minute. So hush."

Cooper walked in front of Steffon and stood in his way with that same smirk on his face. "Move Coop, we have to pack up and I don't feel like playing along with your silly games and nonsense. We'll settle this in the final round of the Atsu Budōkai."

Jimmy was done put his dishes away and was floating up to the balcony until he heard Steffon's last sentence. (Side note: Ever since Jimmy could fly he almost always floated to the second story balcony instead of taking the stairs to his room.) "Hold up! Why don't you think I won't make to the last round? I'm just as strong as you two!"

Cooper glanced sideways to his little brother and crossed his arms, "Look Jimmy, you're strong but we have more experience than you."

Jimmy pulled out a capsule, decapsulized it, and it revealed a floating projector with a scanner. The floating device scanned the boys and then projected a holographic chart labeled "Ki/Power levels"

Base:

Steffon: 27,857

Cooper: 27,921

Jimmy: 22,506

Super Saiyan:

Steffon: 41,223

Cooper: 40,949

Jimmy: 35,795

Full Powered Super Saiyan:

Steffon: 50,994

Cooper: 51,229

Jimmy: 47,490

Ascended Super Saiyan*:

Steffon: 58,398

Cooper: 57,459

Jimmy: Can't reach it yet.

*= Not to be confused with Super Saiyan 2.

Steffon floated about a foot in the air, crossed his right leg over his left, put his chin in his left hand, while his left elbow rested on his right knee, and studied the chart. "So what am I supposed to be looking at Jimmy?" Jimmy pulled out a laser pointer and pointed it to the 'Super Saiyan Column'. "Look Steffon. If I went Full-Powered, I could beat you and Cooper in your Super Saiyan forms, no contest."

Cooper did the same sitting position as his twin did, and crossed his arms again, "Jimmy, do you think it's all about just sheer ki levels? Just because you're stronger as a Full-Powered doesn't mean that you'll be able to beat us in a match. It's all about the will of the warrior, and how much he wants to succeed. Ok, let's just say you do make it to the last match, we know you'll make it to semifinal, no contest, but let's just say you face me in the last match. Do you think I'll let you beat me, while I'm in normal Super, and you in Full-Powered? Also, what if I decided to go Ascended? You can't reach it yet; so then you'll be at a disadvantage."

By now, Jimmy had an emo anime line going across his head as he pondered the situation and how he ranked amongst his brothers. Cooper spoke again," I know it sounds like we're downing you, but we're not. So please, don't take this the wrong way. Don't worry Jimmy, you just keep on training and one day you'll beat us, no contest. Now let's go pack."

Cooper looked to his right and noticed that Steffon had already had his duffle bad slung on his shoulder, and was back in his floating crossed leg position, Blue-Tooth in ear and texting on his WhiteBerry, most likely Tori. "You had that bag packed since yesterday didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Damn 'Always Prepared For Every Situation' child."

"Haha".

Cooper stared at his twin, "You're no talking to me, are you?"

"No Tori, it wasn't like that. He slipped on something, that how it became a domino effect fall for everyone else. Ha."

Cooper sweat dropped, "Should have known."

He then noticed that Jimmy was floating/sitting in the same position while texting on his WhiteBerry and talking on his Blue-Tooth to his best friend Brian Soya.

Jimmy looked up at Cooper, "You should go pack bro. Steffon and I are ready to go." Steffon chimed in, "Yeah, I was the first one packed, and I'm ready to go over the Pacific."

Cooper quickly ran up the stairs and mumbling something about 'Stupid blonde bakas and how they always worked on his nerves.'

The two blondes looked at each other then felt both of their cells vibrate, and checked the new text. It was from the other blonde and read 'Silly Cooper. Lmao.'

They looked at each other and laughed at how they were thinking the same thing.

They heard Cooper yell from his from room, "I know you two are laughing at me, so stop it! God! Why am I the only mature one here?" This caused the two blondes to laugh even more.

Fifteen minutes later Cooper walked down the stairs duffle bag on shoulder, with his Blue-Tooth in, and WhiteBerry in belt holster. Steffon looked up from his book, "It's about freaking time!" "Shut it! I couldn't find my capsule box!" Jimmy chimed in, "So are we flying using ki? Cause its night over the Pacific already and I really don't like flying over water at night."

Steffon looked at Jimmy, "Me neither. I wonder, would Mom and Dad mind?" Cooper spoke up again, "Already taken care of. They said we could auto pilot the Learjet and by the time we got there, it'll be morning there, and they'll meet us at LAX." Jimmy made a puzzled face, wouldn't be easier if we just capsulize the Learjet about fifty kilometers out and flew to the condo?"

Steffon shock his head, "No, because L.A. is more populated than West City by a good bit, and if we did do that, there would be a group of people bound to see us, the condo is near the beach. Plus our parents want to do it this way because it's good P.R. for the C.C. 'Capsule Corporation CEOs and parents Nagi and Mizuki Takeya are seen picking up their three teenaged children today at the LAX airport. It shows that they can be good leaders of C.C. and parents!' Yeah, they had this planned from the beginning. Ha!"

Jimmy and Cooper sweat dropped. Jimmy was the first to speak, "Steffon sure loves his tabloids." "Yeah, he sure does."

Steffon stood up and walked towards the living room, "You guys go check/lock everything upstairs and the office. I'll check here." "Yeah, yeah. Hush you baka."

"Don't push it Cooper. Just go do the stuff."

"Fine….". After all that was done, the boys went out to the runway and decapsulized the Learjet.

The Learjet 45XR, was a five passenger luxury jet that had a max speed of 500 mph and a cruise speed of 220mph. They climbed up the stairs and put their luggage in the luggage compartment. Cooper then proceeded to put the coordinates of LAX in the auto pilot GPS.

The boys then went to a seat, each sat by a window seat.

The computer then started to talk, "Good evening Takeyas. We are now about to embark on a ten hour transpacific flight, please buckle up and prepare for takeoff."

Jimmy turned on his Skype on his MacBook Pro to talk to Brian for a good leg of the trip, "Alright! America here I come!".

Steffon and Cooper also took out their MacBooks and turned on their iPods. Steffon and Cooper spoke in unison, "LA, look out. Here come the Takeyas."

* * *

Alright, I'm done for now. I'm typing chapter eight as you read this. So I'll try to update tonight. Oh and please review guys. I even have anonymous review enabled. So please review. Steffon22 signing out!


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome To America!

22Steffon signing back in with another chapter of DragonBall CS! Last time when we left the Takeya's they were boarding the jet to America*echoes*. We also found out the name of their mother*gasps*! What else will we find out? You will learn today on DragonBall CS: Sora-Atsu Arc. Sub Arc: Preparations/The Days Leading up to the Festival, Chapter Eight: Welcome To America!

* * *

Steffon and Cooper spoke in unison, "LA, look out. Here come the Takeyas!" Jimmy took out his left earphone and put Brian on hold, "That was GAY! Haha." Steffon closed his MacBook, got up and walked towards Jimmy. Said brother tensed up, 'Crap! I need to keep my mouth shut!' Steffon kept walking past Jimmy's seat towards the bathroom. 'Whew! I dodged that bullet'. Soon as Jimmy thought that, a fist made contact with top of his skull. Jimmy slumped down in his chair in pain, "I should have known better…" Cooper's laughter could be heard as the Learjet's engines started roaring to life.

Steffon sat back down, buckled his seatbelt, and yelled, "Learjet! Commence flight!" The jet's autopilot responded, "As you wish sir, please enjoy the flight." All three brother put their headphones back in. Each had a specific song that matched their mood on that flight:

Steffon:

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

Cooper:

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though the weren't so great_

_He tastes like you, only sweeter_

Jimmy:

_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't want to see you face, you better disappear_

_The fire in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it. Just beat it_

The jet gained a higher altitude and was now flying over downtown West City, and was headed East-North-East. Steffon looked out the window while his favorite song was still playing, "Wow, West City is beautiful at night. I love flying, it feels like a dream." The sight was starting to get to Steffon; a silent tear ran down his cheek. Cooper just happened to look over at Steffon, and he could see Steffon starting to tear up, "Dude, are you ok? What's wrong with you?" "It's just so …beautiful." Steffon, clutched his iPod in his right hand, brought his knees to his chest, and started to silently weep. Cooper was really worried now, 'What is up with him?' Cooper took Steffon's iPod out of his hand and read the screen, '_We the Kings-We'll be a Dream.' _Cooper let out a frustrated sigh, "I told you to stop listening to that song! It makes you so damn emotional!" "But…. it makes everything beautiful!" "No it doesn't! Just listen to another song!" "Fine!" Steffon changed songs, to a happier one, and hummed silently while he still had his knees to his chest. Cooper rolled his eyes, "You know. I really worry for you." "Yeah, I know. It's because you love me so much!" "I really wonder if you're gay." "Who's the one that has a date to the festival?" "Shut up." "Mhmm." Jimmy was currently helping Brian scheme a plan. "Look Brian, if you leave now, you'll get there an hour after us!" Cooper turned around in his seat, "What are you doing Jimmy?" "Nothing!" "Yeah, right! Now tell me!" "Umm. I sorted planned something so Brian could stay with us while we're in America." "You did what!" Cooper's voice could be heard outside of the jet as it started to head into international waters.

DBCS

"Dude, you didn't." Jimmy raised his hands in defense, "I'm sorry! It's just Brian's parents are already in California, so wouldn't it be nice for him to see his parents before the festival and hangout with us?"

"Fine. I guess it'll be all right. Steffon, do you have anything to say about this?" Steffon somehow managed to get out of his seat, get unto the floor, and was in a fetal position, "When the lights go out! We'll be safe and sound! We'll take control of the world, like it's all we have to hold onto! And we'll be a dream!!" "Steffon!" Steffon jumped up a looked around franticly, "What? What do want?" "Haven't you realized each time you listen to that song, it makes you act weird?" "No, it's really pretty to me! It's soothing!" Well do me favor, switch iPods." "Okay? Here." 'Good, now I don't have to worry about him and that stupid song!'

DBCS

"Approaching LAX Mr. Takeya. Shall I ask clearance for landing?" Steffon put Tori on hold, "Yeah. Do that. How much longer till we get there?" "About fifteen minutes sir." "Ok. Good" Steffon stood up and faced his brothers, "Alright guys! You know when we get there; there will be an army of paparazzi and reporters. We are the heirs of the richest company on Earth, and the second richest on Mars. So we have to present ourselves in a great manner!" Jimmy stood up and walked up to Steffon, "Does that mean we have to act all polite and all that crap?" "Of course." "Fine, what are we wearing? What ever you want." With that Jimmy ran to the back of the jet and quickly changed. He came back wearing a blue polo, dress shorts and sandals. Cooper already had on his clothes, which was a red polo and rest was the same as Jimmy. Steffon picked up his duffle bag, and went into the bathroom. Jimmy looked back. "We're already matching. Why are you changing? Isn't those dress shorts and that 'Destin, FL' t-shirt just fine?" "Just because. I have a feeling you two will match Mom." Jimmy and Cooper replied back in unison, "You want to look like Dad, don't you?" "You guys know me too well."

DBCS

The jet touched down on runway 15 and the autopilot spoke, "We have arrived at LAX, please enjoy the rest of your day. Just as Steffon predicted, there was a swarm of paparazzi and reporters near the terminal entrance. Jimmy was the first one to step down the jet's stairs, "Man, I'm already feeling jet lagged!" Cooper was the second to get off, he put on sunglasses to cover his eyes from the bright California sun, "I told you to sleep, but no one listens to me. Ah great, there they are." The paparazzi and reporters were now moving closer to the jet, at first Cooper thought they were running towards them but then he realized that they were following the two richest people on the face of the Earth, Nagi and Mizuki Takeya, his parents.

Nagi Takeya:

. 6' 2''. Dark dirty blonde hair with light green eyes.

. 35 years old, looks like he's in his early 20's.

. Have doctorates in robotics, meteorology, astronomy, and business.

. CEO of Capsule Corporation for eleven years.

. Loves to fish, play tennis, hang glide, and a fourth degree black belt.

Mizuki Takeya:

.5' 10'' Light blonde hair, with natural brown and pink streaks.

.32 years old, also looks like she's in her 20's.

. Have doctorates in the same fields as Nagi, also one in fashion.

. Co-CEO of Capsule Corp for ten years.

. Loves her children, to read, play tennis, swimming, hiking, scuba diving, parachuting, and has a second degree black belt.

Each time Cooper saw his parents in public with the press, he always thought of the song "Run This Town". He now walked up to greet his parents, "Hey. I see you two brought some company." Nagi chuckled, "Yeah, they seem to love us. We've already done to two interviews this morning." Cooper nodded, "I know. I saw them on the-"

Cooper wasn't able to finish his sentence because a young reporter, Cooper guessed she was in her early twenties stuck a microphone in his face, "Excuse me Cooper, but could you answer a few questions of mines?" Cooper glanced towards his parents and they him an "I don't care" shrug. "Yes Ma'am, I'll be glad to answer your questions!" Cooper replied with a smile. The reported was clearly pleased, "Thank you so much! Oh and you don't have to say 'Ma'am' to me. My name is Tiffany Smith and I'm too young to be called that! By the way, you're very handsome!" Cooper sweat dropped, "Ah… thanks. Sure, well ask away!"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow and looked towards her husband, "Nagi, is that girl trying to flirt with my son? What type of interview is this?" "Well Mizuki, he's the oldest and should be able to take a little innocent flirting." "He's only the oldest by one minute!" "Look, if you think it gets out of hand, I'll step in and stop the interview. Ok?" "Hmph, fine." "You're so hot when you're frustrated." "Shut up, we're in public." "Haha."

Tiffany pulled out a notebook of questions that she wanted to ask Cooper, "So how old are you Cooper?"

"I'm fifteen, I turn sixteen on September 1st."

Tiffany seemed puzzled, "Wait, but Steffon's birthday is September 2nd, how is that?"

"We were born one minute apart, I on 11:59 p.m. Steffon on 12:00 a.m."

"Ok, thank you for clearing that up for America!"

"Haha. You are quite welcome."

"What are some of your favorite hobbies?"

"Well I like to play video games, read manga, hangout with my friends, parachuting with my mother, and sparring with my brothers."

"Oh wow! Sparring, so you practice karate?"

"Yes I do Tiffany." He then gave the famous "Takeya smile" which was invented by none other than his father. Tiffany slightly blushed at the smile, "So how far have you advanced in karate?"

"I'm a 2nd degree black belt, I'm on par with my mother."

"Ohh sounds interesting! So have you two sparred before?"

"Yes many times. She's the one that taught me most of my techniques."

"Have you won before?"

"Yes on several occasions, but she's the one that usually wins."

"Ok, thank you. Do you enjoy school?"

"Well yes I do. It's always something fun to learn or do. Sora-Atsu Academy is a great place to be educated!" 'I better get extra credit for that shout out!'

"Well thank you so much for the interview Cooper."

shook Copper's hand, then she took out a card, "Here's my card Cooper. If you ever want another interview, _please_ call me."

Cooper took the card and raised an eyebrow, 'She does realize that I'm fifteen right?'

"Oh ok Tiffany… and you're welcome for the interview, pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure all mines Cooper."

After a hit to the abs by Mizuki, Nagi decided to step in and end the conversation before anything started, "Thank you Ms. Tiffany, but we have to go now, the boys have had a tiring flight!"

The reporters and paparazzi then started to look around and one reporter yelled, "Where is Steffon?"

As if on cue, the jet's door could be heard reopening and silhouette could be seen, all the cameras pointed towards the door, waiting for the person to walk out. Steffon took one step down the jet's steps and flashing cameras and screaming reporters assaulted him.

Cooper and Jimmy chuckled at Steffon's "fashionably late" appearance. Jimmy whispered to Cooper, "Look at him, thinking he's the star of the show. Ha!"

Nagi looked at his son and smile, "Would you look at that? He's trying to copy my style"

Steffon had on white designer sunglasses, a white polo, and a dark green capsule corp. jacket that was cut to the length of the bottom of his rib cage; he had on beige dress shorts, and was wearing the same sperrys as his father. He walked down the steps waving at the press and answering random questions.

Nagi sweat dropped, "I liked that the kid dressed like me, but he doesn't have to act like me. Come on Steffon! We have to go!"

After about another ten annoying minutes of Steffon talking to the press, the Takeyas finally left the landing strip and made their way through the airport, but that was a greater hassle then the paparazzi and press.

When you're one of the most handsome and famous teens on Earth, it's a good chance that you'll get chased by several groups of girls, even more if you're in California, especially L.A., which unfortunately they were in.

Steffon, Cooper, Jimmy was now being chased by a third group of girls that heard that the Takeyas would be at LAX. Cooper yelled over his shoulder, "Damn it! We just got rid of one group then here comes another! It's just like at school." Steffon then thought of an epic idea, "Guys! Nearest restroom, and S.S.!"

Jimmy spoke up, while he jumped over a family that was getting their luggage off the conveyor belt, "What the hell Steffon? We're in public!"

"Baka! Just go it with out surging your ki, and aura! You guys act like it's a ki based technique, it's in our freaking D.N.A! "

They finally made to a bathroom, ran in, and locked the doors, before the girls made it to them. The girls let out a frustrated sigh, but decided they would wait it out, they knew those boys would have to come out sooner or later.

Steffon took a capsule out of his capsule box, decapsulized it and it revealed, a blue shirt and orange jeans. He then went "Non-Ki Super Saiyan" which is when he raises his hair up and turn is eyes turquoise. Cooper then took out a purple shirt, and took off everything except his shorts, then put on some glasses. Jimmy put on a grey skater boy shirt with tan jeans and a pair of converse, "We look pretty legit guys!"

Steffon chuckled, "Yeah, let's just pray that the girls won't realize it's us! And Coop! What was up with you and that Tiffany girl?"

Copper started laughing, "Dude, I don't know! She was hot though, nice looks and what's the word… boobage, too old for me though. It's a shame! It's funny though, she was hitting on me on international television!"

Steffon slapped Cooper on the back, "Yeah, you are sure one sexy beast! I wonder though, whom do you look like? Hmm."

"Ha! You're just saying that cause we look exactly alike."

"Good point. Haha."

The group of girls interrupted the boys; they were starting to get angry because their favorite brothers weren't coming out, "We want Steffon!"

"We want that adorable Jimmy!"

"We want Cooper! His smile gorgeous!"

Jimmy started to freak, "Why do they want me so bad? I don't want those girls to get me! I'm freaking out here! Make it stop! Where's Brian when you need him?!"

Steffon slapped Jimmy back and forth, "Snap out of it Jimmy Gohan Takeya! We will be ok, just freaking trust me."

By now Cooper was rolling back and forth on the floor laughing, "OMG, did you just bitch slap Jimmy?"

"No! I'm a guy. I don't bitch slap. Haha. Lets just get this over with. Remember, go out in two minute intervals"

Cooper unlocked the door.

One of the girls heard the door unlock, "Hey girls, they're coming out!" Cooper was the first to come out, 'This better freaking work.'

* * *

The girls were screaming they're heads off, but when they saw the unrecognizable Super Saiyan Cooper they immediately stop, "Who is that guy?"

"I don't know but he's cute too."

Yeah, but I want Cooper!"

The army of fan girls let the "new boy" out of the way but then one stopped him, "Hey you!"

Cooper tensed up, 'Crap.'

"Did you see the Takeyas in there?"

Cooper used his British accent, which he learned from his Mom to reply back, "Why yes ma'am I sure did, they looked pretty scared in there, didn't want me to leave! Poor lads! Haha."

The girl brought it and let "new boy" get on his way.

'All right! Steff was right! They did buy it! Now I need to go by the ticket desks and wait for them.'

Steffon was the next out, the girls let him through in the same manner, he walked up to Cooper and whispered so low, only Saiyan ears could hear, "We should go, they're looking. They might figure it out. Jimmy knows the plan, don't worry about him."

"Ok. Let's-"

Cooper was cut off because of what Jimmy just did.

* * *

~One minute flashback~ Jimmy was standing in the restroom, Steffon just made it through, but he was nervous as hell. "How am I going to do it? It'll be one of those 'three strikes you're out' scenarios! Screw it! I'm just going to faze out of here!"

Jimmy fazed out of the restroom, but he miscalculated the distance.

He fazed right into the group of girls, and since he was in Non-Ki Super Saiyan, the shock of fazing into the group made him lose his concentration and lose the form.

It happened so fast that the girls didn't even notice his Super Saiyan appearance or that he magically appeared in the midst of the group. They either concluded that he ran out the door quick and got stuck in the middle, or they didn't care, they were happy that he was there. "OMG! It's freaking Jimmy! Get him!!"

Then Jimmy jumped about ten feet in the air, did a side flip, and started running. 'Man! If I only could run at full speed!'

By now the army of girls figured the twins disguise and decided to do a 'Divide and conquer' maneuver and now Steffon and Cooper were being chased again.

~End Flashback!~

* * *

Cooper was beyond pissed now, "Damn it Jimmy! Why did you have to screw the plan up?"

He jumped over a tourist and was now running on the wall sideways.

Jimmy got even madder, "They were going to figure it out anyway!!" Jimmy was also running sideways on a wall.

Steffon, who was doing 100 ft length leaps at about 10 feet in the air decided to shut the two of them up, "Look we all screwed up here, now let's just make to the exit and get the hell out of-" Steffon was cut off because he collided with an overhanging directions board. "I hate fan girls!"

* * *

Steffon looked up and noticed he picked the worst time to say that.

He was surrounded by all of them.

The girls were smiling and licking their lips then their leader yelled, "Get him!"

Right when the first girl was about to grab Steffon, someone jumped into the middle of the crowd.

He was slightly shorter than Steffon, had dirty blonde hair, he was wearing a yellow polo, shorts, and a sleeveless hoodie similar to Steffon's.

He looked the girls square in the eyes and spoke, "You shall not touch Steffon! Take me instead."

Steffon was puzzled, "Brian? How and when did you get here?"

"Don't worry about that Steffon, just run! Take Cooper and Jimmy and run! I've been training to be assaulted by girls all my life! Especially American ones! They are the best..."

Steffon nodded and leapt in the air, "Haha! I owe you one man!" and landed outside of the group.

* * *

"Now ladies...Let's party!" The girls were somehow more infatuated with Brian than the Takeyas and gladly accepted his offer.

The boys then finally made there way out of the main LAX exit. As they walked up to the waiting limo that their parents were in, they could hear the girls having their way with Brian. Jimmy was in tears by now, "Why do American girls have to be like this?" Cooper patted his shoulder, "Dude, its not all American girls. It's just LA girls."

Steffon got in the limo and cheerfully said, "Welcome to America Jimmy!"

* * *

Well that was one interesting chapter! Chapter nine coming out soon. Steffon22 signing out!! :D


	9. Chapter 9:Paparazzi Dodging!

DBCS

Steffon22 signing in! Sorry for the late update, the Internet has been acting crazy lately, and I've been busy with school, finals, graduation [my senior friends are leaving. ;(], etc. Btw, I can't believe that I forgot to type this very important detail in the last chapter; Brian Soya is the brothers' cousin. Now is he their cousin on the Human side or Saiyan? You'll have to find out! And another thing! Almost all the people in this story will be based off someone I know in real life, and for the people that go to my high school that read this, the Tori in this story is _not_ based on the two Tori's that go to our school. Tori M. is based off another girl I know that doesn't go to our school, so leave me alone about that! Ahem, without further adieu. I present to you:

DragonBall CS: Sora-Atsu Festival Arc. Sub Arc: Preparations/The Days Leading up to the Festival, Chapter Nine: Paparazzi Dodging!

* * *

Friday, August 12, 2011: 11:30 A.M.

Steffon got in the limo and cheerfully said, "Welcome to America Jimmy!" Jimmy scoffed, "Some welcome! And stop acting like this is my first time to America" Steffon replied back, "Oh I'm sorry, how does 'Welcome to California!' sound?"

"Sounds better."

"I was being sarcastic baka!"

"I knew that! Don't start with me Steffon, cause I'll end whatever mess you start!"

Nagi and Mizuki sat there and watched their youngest and second oldest sons argue, with their eyes darting back to whichever one was yelling. Nagi leaned towards Mizuki, "Isn't this fun to watch?" Mizuki giggled, "I know right? I think the reason why they argue so much is because they act so much alike, and I think Jimmy really looks up to Steffon." Nagi nodded, and then took out his iPhone, "Great blackmail for later" Mizuki pretended to be shocked, "Ooh, so evil!"

"I know! But don't you just love me for it?" Mizuki nodded and took out her matching iPhone, "Of course dear!"

~Five minutes later~

Steffon and Jimmy were still going at it, their parents were still recording the fight for blackmail, and Cooper was reading a manga. Side note: When Cooper travels he brings all the volumes of his current favorite manga series with him. The one he brought this time was about some ten-year-old British magical teacher.

He looked up from the manga and yelled, "Hey! Could you guys act your age? Just because we're part alien does not mean we can't act like a nice, normal, functional, human family! Am I the only one mature one here?" The other Takeyas calmed down and stared at random things in the limo.

Nagi spoke up, "Hey Mi?" Mizuki looked at her husband, "Yo homie?"

"I think Cooper gets that attitude of his from your mother."

"Ha. Funny, I was going to say yours."

"Naw, you must be tripping'."

Cooper looked back at his parents and spoke, "Mom and Dad. Just because you look like you're in your early twenties does not mean you can act like it! Plus don't talk like that, you two could never be gangster."

Mizuki and Nagi looked at Cooper, spoke in perfect unison, and pointed at each other, "Ha! See? He does get it from your mother!" Steffon and Jimmy shared a giggle, completely forgetting about their fight just minutes ago. Cooper looked at his family and slapped his forehead, "This is going to be a _long_ weekend!" Cooper's words could be heard echoing as the limo zipped down Interstate 150 to the condo.

DBCS

After about ten minutes of driving the limo got stuck in late morning traffic. Mizuki thought it would be a good time to talk to her children, "So how was school yesterday, and what were you guys up to since yesterday?"

Steffon perked up, "Well a lot of things happened yesterday! Who wants to start the story first?" Cooper put his manga down, "I will. I'll start it, then you go Steff, then you finish Jimmy."

Nagi looked over at his sons, "You guys seem serious, what happened?"

Cooper looked at his father, "Why didn't you tell us about Piccolo?"

Nagi laughed, "Is that what you guys are all worked up about? I didn't tell you guys about him because I knew he would reveal himself to you guys when he was ready. Now tell me what you guys been up to since yesterday morning."

Cooper told their parents about the morning events with Piccolo. Steffon told about school. Jimmy told about the fight between him and Steffon and the events leading up to now, other then the ones their parents were there to witness. Mizuki giggled, "Oh no wonder you were freaked out Jimmy! You're still scared of girls Sweetie?"

Jimmy blushed, "No! I'm just scared of fan girls! They're too…clingy." Mizuki patted Jimmy, "I understand, I had the same problem with boys when I was your age." She gave Jimmy one of those warm "Mother Smiles"; the ones that made Jimmy feel really loved. Then the smile vanished in an instant and she looked at her other blonde child.

Steffon was currently engaged in a three-way conversation with Tori and Ezekiel Asukrai, a junior at school. "No, Ezekiel! You should go to Festival Dance! It'll be awesome; we can do all sorts of things! Also, you can dance with our group! The band kids always dan-" Steffon stopped in mid sentence because he felt an eerie stare on him. He looked up and his assumptions were correct, Mizuki was staring at him. It seem like she was studying him.

Mizuki finally spoke, "Steffon?"

"Yes Mother?"

"If you and Jimmy happen to fight in the Budōkai, who do you would win?"

"I don't know, probably me?"

"Hmm. Ok."

With that Mizuki turned back to Jimmy and started chatting with him. Steffon sat there thinking, 'Where did that come from?' Then he crossed his legs and arms, "I really need to give a present or something to Brian. He really saved me back there." Cooper looked up from his manga, "Yeah. I wonder if he's alright." Jimmy started to get emotional again, "No, he's not! We left him with those things called girls! Why did we leave our cousin back there? They have probably ripped him apart by now!" Steffon waved his hand at Jimmy, "Pssh! I'm sure he's fine! Did you hear him? He said he's been preparing for that all his life." Haha!" Steffon's laughter could be heard outside past the blaring of car horns in the traffic.

DBCS Noon

Brian was anything but fine.

After he saved Steffon from those girls, they assaulted him in the only way fan girls could: pictures, autographs, hugs, phone numbers, etc. He may not have been a Takeya, but he was still related to them, so to the girls he was almost as good, and they weren't complaining. So while his cousins, aunt and uncle were in the limo, he was now running from another group of girls. Word must've gotten out that he was their cousin real quick.

While he running/jumping/fazing through the crowds at the airport, 'Why is this airport so big?' He pulled out his iPhone and went on Twitter. He had set his location to LA so he could see what was "buzzing right now" for LA and America in general. He looked at it, expecting to see one of his cousins being the top, and himself being somewhere in the top twenties.

What he saw shocked him, he was the number one discussion on Twitter, also the second to the fifth. The number one was "#BrianSoyaisatLAX, second was "#chasingBrian. There were also other topics with similar subjects. Also his followers seemed to have tripled, before he got to LAX he had about 5000, now he was around 15,000.

When he looked at his follower count he screamed, "It's over 9000!"

Then he was puzzled, 'Why did I scream that? That was weird, it felt like it was instinctive or something.' About five minutes later he finally made it out of the airport, but to be assaulted by more paparazzi and journalists. "Brian can we please have an interview?"

"Brian, how does it feel to be related to the Takeyas?"

Brian was trapped, between teenaged fan girls and media. 'Seems like I only have one choice.' Brian leaped fifteen feet in the air and propelled forward over the crowd. Camera flashes were going off like crazy, trying to get a good picture of Brian and his "great athletics". When he landed he started running fast as he could without blowing his cover. He looked behind him and saw the media close behind. "Could you guys please leave me alone?" He turned a corner just to see a swarm of people commuting down a busy Hollywood/LA sidewalk. He thought of a brilliant plan to swarm through the crowd without being noticed, but as soon as he thought of that plan, girl yelled. "Oh My God! It's Brian Soya!" Brian slumped slightly before he started running again, 'Great. Just great…."

DBCS: 12:30 P.M.

The Takeyas finally arrived at their condo in the West Hollywood area. It was a nice five-bedroom condo with beach access. Steffon walked towards the shore, exploring for shells, etc. Cooper ran to a beach chair to read some more manga. Jimmy and their parents went inside to settle in.

About five minutes later Jimmy called from inside, "Steffon! Cooper! Come see what's on TV!" Cooper chuckled, "Let me guess. Us! Haha!" Steffon just finished putting on sun tan lotion, "You are correct my twin! Haha!"

Jimmy poked his head out of the window, "No! It's Brian! Hurry up, before the commercial goes off!" Steffon fazed to the front door, "Oh I got to see this!". The Takeyas surrounded the plasma; the channel it was on was Hollywood TV.

The anchor was a blonde guy wearing a black suit with a gold shirt and tie. The boys couldn't tell if he was gay or not. "Welcome back to Hollywood TV! Jeff Bridges here!" Cooper and Jimmy spoke up, "Yep! Defiantly gay!"

Mizuki tried to scold her children for being rude, but succumbed to giggling, because she knew they weren't out of line. "As I said before, we're going to cover the latest on the most popular person in Hollywood! If you're just joining us, and if you haven't been on Twitter, Facebook, or the Internet in general in the past few hours, you'll think that we're talking about one of the Takeyas. Well we're not! The Takeyas were so this morning!"

Steffon spoke up, "Hey! We are never old news!" Cooper hit Steffon, "Hush."

"We're covering the new kid in town! Brian Soya, a cousin of the Takeyas!" A picture of Brian smiling sheepishly appeared next Jeff. The screen then switched to a video feed taken only a few minutes ago. It showed Brian being surrounded by media on one side, and fan girls on another.

Jeff started to commentate the feed, "Here Brian is being surrounded by a swarm of people, then all of sudden he jumps over the crowd in super human fashion and escapes!" The Twins face palmed, "That Brian! He could've easily worked his way through that crowd! No need to show is powers!"

Jeff started speaking again, "Brian exhibited the same type athletic ability as the Takeya brothers did at LAX this morning!"

The screen then changed to a cell phone video showing Steffon doing super-human leaps, Cooper running along a wall, and Jimmy doing flips. Nagi ruffled the Twins' hair, "Look who's talking!"

The screen switched back to Jeff, "How did the Takeyas do that? No one knows! But tonight we'll having a 'Hollywood TV Investigation' and eyewitness accounts from the scene today! I'm sure this will be the talk of the nation for days to come!" Jimmy slumped, "Great…Just great…."

Jeff gasped and pulled up his iPad, "Brian just posted a tweet! He says 'Media and fan dodging is an extreme workout! Haha' Well folks we'll keep you posted on the up to minute details on everything while we're on 'Brian Watch!' Time for a commercial break!" Steffon pulled out his WhiteBerry and dialed Brian's number.

DBCS

Brian just avoided another group and tweeted again. He tweeted, "California is very interesting. How do Celebrities deal with the media of LA?" Then his phone ranged. He answered, "What's up Steff?"

"Nothing much man, but could you hurry it up? We're ready to finish day with training, then go swimming at sunset."

"If I could Steffon, I would've been there already. I always seem to run into the media somehow. You'd think that I would have got rid of them by now."

Cooper took the phone from Steffon, "I think I know why."

Everyone in the condo looked at Cooper, and Brian spoke. "I'm listening."

Cooper cleared his throat, "You're been using 'Tweet My Location' function baka." The gears in Brian's head began to click, "Of course! That would explain why they keep on finding me! Haha" The Takeyas fell over anime style. Cooper as usual was the first to recover, "What is up with the people in this family?"

Brian then quickly turned of the function off. He then tweeted, 'Good luck finding me now! : P'

He then ran into an alley and fazed in the sky. The media turned into the alley and were bewildered. Random people asked to no one in particular what he had gone.

In five minutes Brian landed on the beach in the condo's back yard. Mizuki and Nagi walked out and greeted their nephew. Both had a book and were wearing swimwear. They both went to go sit in beach chairs about 100 meters away from where Brian was standing.

Jimmy came out of the house next in his training clothes and embraced Brian in tight hug, telling him how glad he was that Brian was safe from the media. Steffon walked out next in his usual black t-shirt and green hooding fighting clothes. He hugged Brian and joked with him about what happened during the day, and how Brian had became a 'Trending Topic'.

Steffon and Jimmy then walked about 20 meters away from Brian. Brian looked around and noticed everyone's distance from him; he then wore a puzzled look. Steffon chucked, "You forgot that fast? We're about to train silly!"

"Oh yeah. Haha. So who is my sparring partner today?" "

Me of course!" Brian turned to the direction of the voice to see Cooper leaning against the back door, manga in hand and wearing sunglasses. He walked up to Brian and shook his hand, "I'm glad you're alright but we got some training to do!"

Cooper then fazed to his Mizuki to give her his manga and sunglasses. He quickly fazed back to the boys' location. "So here is what we're going to do. I'll spar Brian first, then Steffon will spar Jimmy. Then whoever wins each match will fight the winner, and you get the idea! The rules are no flying, and no ki blasts. We do not want to blow our cover. You may use ki powered punches, etc."

Jimmy then asked, "Can we go Super?"

"Only when you have to."

Nagi called out to them, "Hey! Why are you two training so much? We all know that one of you guys will win the Budokai, there's no need to train this much."

Cooper shot back, "It's because we never know when danger might arise!"

Mizuki spoke without looking up from her book, "He does have a point Nagi. You probably start training more, the boys might surpass you soon."

"Shh! They don't know that! I'm trying to make it look like I'm concealing my ki."

"Haha. Ok dear."

Cooper then looked at Brian, "You ready?"

"Always!"

Cooper's eyes then turned turquoise, "Then let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10: TrainingSecrets Revealed!

We're finally to chapter 10! Yay! Ahem, without further adieu. I present to you:

DragonBall CS: Sora-Atsu Festival Arc. Sub Arc: Preparations/The Days Leading up to the Festival, Chapter Ten: Training! And Secrets Revealed!

* * *

Cooper then looked at Brian, "You ready?"

"Always!"

Cooper's eyes then turned turquoise, "Then let's go!" Cooper then propelled himself forward and sent a punch to Brian solar plexus. Brian leaned back, then did a side flip and landed on his hands, doing a scissor kick. His target was Cooper's leg, and he hit his target. Cooper fell back, and Brian dealt a ki-enhanced punch to Cooper's stomach. When the punch hit Cooper's eyes immediately went back green.

Sidenote: when Cooper spars, he likes to have his eyes go turquoise and transform into a Super Saiyan slowly.

Cooper took the punch pretty well and kicked Brian hard in the chin and that sent him about twenty feet up. Cooper jumped up to Brian's location and did a drop kick, which sent Brian to the ground. Ten seconds later, Brian came out of a smaller crater. He then smirked, "Ok. Time to get serious." He fazed in front of Cooper and kneed him in the chin, elbowed him in the head, and then punched him into the tide.

Cooper stood up, body soaked, and blood dripping from his lip. In a flash he fazed to Brian and started a barrage of light speed punches, and Brian dodged just as quick. That started the high speed fighting. Cooper finally managed to get through Brian's defense and landed a solid punch to Brian's cheek. Brian did a back flip kick to Cooper's chin and made some distance between himself and his cousin.

Blood started to drip from a cut caused by the punch on his cheek. Cooper chuckled, "You've gotten better Brian! I think you might've surpassed Jimmy. What's your secret?"

"Having my personal GR/TC. What's yours? You've improved greatly too."

"Having Steffon to use as a partner, or should I say punching bag. Haha!" Steffon was fuming, "Hey Baka! You've only beaten me a couple of times, so shut the hell up with that crap!" He then gasped and covered his mouth. Their parents had a strict no swearing rule, and he did not want to face the consequences for breaking that rule.

The boys turned to Mizuki and Nagi; Steffon breathed a sigh of relief because both of them had their earphones in. Nagi looked up and waved at the boys, then turned back to his book. Cooper smirked, "Lucky. Let's hope next time you're not."

"I hope you beat Brian, just so I can kick your butt. Or better yet, I hope we fight in the Budokai. That would be nice for you to face public humiliation."

Jimmy fazed-slapped all of them; he then pouted and turned his back to them. That was his way of saying 'don't ever count me out. I'm just as strong as you guys.' Steffon rubbed the back of his neck, 'Sorry Jimmy."

"Whatever…"

* * *

Cooper punched Brian in the face, not even giving him a signal that they were starting again. He then threw a barrage of light speed punches; Brian blocked them best as he could, but that wasn't enough. Cooper managed to break through Brian's defenses and kneed him in the chin. That hit sent Brian flying upwards. Cooper thought Brian would've stop his ascent, but he kept on going. This action caught the other Takeyas attention. Nagi squinted his eyes upwards, "Did you knock him out?" Mizuki shook her head," No, he would've fallen back down by now. He's planning something."

After about ten seconds Brian's body was concealed in the clouds. Then brilliant gold streaks broke through the clouds. Cooper folded his arms, "Oh so it's like that now?" With that Cooper went Super Saiyan, his gold hair spiky and curvy at the same time, flowing slightly sideways. "All right Brian, you brought this on yourself! Forget the rules!" Cooper skyrocketed towards Brian's ki and charged a Kamehameha. "KA-"

* * *

Brian stopped spiraling upwards, "Screw the rules!" He was covered in the all to familiar glow. When Brian goes Super, his hair goes completely sideways in long wavy bangs, and one covers his right eye.

"ME-"

He descended quickly out of the clouds towards Cooper's location.

"HA-"

Brian then started to spin at light-speed RPM.

"ME-"

Cooper and Brian were now half a mile away from each other, Cooper stopped and aimed at Brian, "HAAAA!"

Brian kept on towards Cooper, "Spiral Cannon!" A gold beam a ki shot out towards Coopers. The two beams collided and struggled for a minute, but Brian's stopped and he shot forward and went straight through Cooper's Kamehameha. He rammed Cooper in the chest, uncoiled, and started a high-speed onslaught on Cooper. He then dropkicked Cooper, held his hand out and screamed "Final Big Bang Attack!" Cooper was engulfed in the beam, and crashed to ground sending chunks of earth up, right in front of Steffon. Said twin was caught off guard and started to have on of his 'fits'.

Cooper, still in his Super Saiyan state, struggled to stand up. He managed to fully stand, he then threw up some blood, "I'll let you have this one." With that, he passed out. Mizuki was by her eldest son's side in seconds, "Haha. You'd think that those two were fighting for real." She then used her Saiyan strength to carry Cooper inside to the rejuvenation tank. Brian still was in his Super Saiyan state, he then looked at the two blonde Takeyas, "Well come on and fight you guys! I'm waiting!"

Jimmy perked up, "Ok! Let's go Steff!" Jimmy then went Full Powered Super. Steffon fazed in front of Jimmy, punched him in the solar plexus, karate chopped his neck, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Jimmy had his head embedded in the sand in seconds, "How did you do that? You didn't even go Super!" He was about to get up and retaliate, but then noticed that Steffon and Brian were staring at each other with an emotionless look in their eyes.

Brian spoke first, "You ready?" Steffon then went straight to Ascended Super Saiyan. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then", he then powered up to ascend himself. Steffon took a step forward, "Why do I feel like a monster?"

"What?"

Steffon fazed in front of Brian and punched his nose and both of his cheeks. He then hammer fist Brian's head and when he fell forward Steffon kneed him up and kicked him in the stomach. Steffon then took out his capsule box, and decapsulized his favorite capsule, Capsule #2. What was revealed was a two edged sword and sheath, it had silver handle and his initials, STT (Steffon Trunks Takeya) were engraved in gold on the handle. At first sight, you would think that his sword was made out of glass because it was clear, but with closer inspection you would be able to tell it was made out of diamond. The sheath was made out a titanium alloy and his initials were also engraved on it.

He buckled the sheath across his chest and flew straight for Brian. The said demi-saiyan regained his composure and started his light speed evasion, "Let me guess, you're training my agility and evasion?"

"Yep."

Steffon saw an opening in Brian's defenses and slashed his sword. Brian moved just in time, but a several of his spiky bangs were cut in the process. The glowing gold strands flickered, then turned back blonde and feel towards the earth. Brian was fuming, "You jerk! You cut my hair!"

"You better be glad it wasn't your face."

"You-you wouldn't hurt me like that!"

"Brian, when a real enemy comes, he won't show mercy. Remember that."

With that Steffon put his sword in his sheath and threw it downwards. Nagi, with even looking, caught it and placed it down by his chair. "Still have those awesome skills Dad!"

"Of course."

Steffon then fazed out of sight. Brian looked around for Steffon's ki, "Dang, what is he doing? He's fazing around like crazy!"

"I'm right here buddy!"

Brian looked up and a look of horror covered his face, "Crap." Steffon's right palm was outstretched. Steffon then shouted, "Final Burning Flash!"

* * *

While Brian was looking for Steffon's ki; Steffon was fazing around in a pattern to distract Brian, to charge his attack and his plan worked successfully. The attack hit Brian at point blank and he crashed into the ground in a bloody heap. Steffon scratched his head, "Dang. I think I overdid it…sorry Brian."

Brian looked up at Steffon, "It's cool, man."

Then he passed out. Mizuki came and picked him up, and went inside to clean him up. Cooper just came out looking good as new, "I now see who has trained the most." Steffon went back to normal and chuckled, "Yeah." He then looked out to sea, 'It's a good thing they don't know how much, especially Cooper. He wanted us to reach that level together...' He was pulled out his thoughts when the ground started to rumble and Jimmy's ki started to rise. The twins both turned to Jimmy's direction at the same time. Jimmy was in his base form, his hair covering his eyes, and was growling.

Cooper walked up to Jimmy, "Hey bro, you ok?" He was almost to Jimmy, but a gust of wind pushed him back.

Jimmy's hair started to rise and swirl, "Every time we spar, every single time! You guys always call me the weakest!"

He then was covered in the gold light and went Super Saiyan. "I am tired of being looked down upon!"

He then went Full Powered Super Saiyan.

The sky turned black and lighting struck around. "It ends NOW!" He then bended backwards and let out powerful scream and started to power up.

Steffon looked towards his dad and shouted over the wind and Jimmy screaming, "Um Dad. I think we pissed off Jimmy. "

"No kidding looks like when he's done powering up you guys are screwed. Haha."

"Not funny, Dad!"

"I'm just saying." Cooper then looked at Jimmy closer as the aura started to swirl around him, "Hey Steffon, I don't think Jimmy's just powering up, he's transforming."

Mizuki and Nagi gasped, and Brian walked out of the house, completely healed by the portable rejuvenation tank, "Hey Uncle Nagi?"

"Yeah?" "I think we're going to have our first Super Saiyan Two since grandfather."

"Ha. No kidding!"

Steffon looked at Brian and sighed.

Jimmy then let out one last roar and the aura completely covered him. When the rest of the family could see again, Jimmy's hair stood completely up, but he wasn't covered in the Super Saiyan Two trademark bioelectricity.

Nagi sighed in relief, "Jimmy just transformed into a Ascended Super Saiyan! Thank Goodness! I was worried we'll have an uncontrollable child on the loose with extreme powers."

Cooper spoke up, "Wow Jimmy, you had us worried. Why did you have to make it so dramatic? None of us ever did it like that, we just slipped into it when we reached it." Jimmy 'hmphed' and turned his back, "Cause I felt like it, that's why!" Now let's see who's the strongest now!" Jimmy decapsulized the Scouter/Power Level Chart and the little floating device scanned all the family then projected the results. Steffon had a worried look, 'Crap! Crap! Crap! I didn't have enough time to repress it, so the machine will pick it up!'

* * *

Base:

Nagi: 35,494 "Alright! Looks who's on top!" Mizuki: 31, 834 "Sigh, shut up Nagi."

Steffon: 31,334 "Dang, I thought I was stronger then Mom by now in my base." Cooper: 31,332 "Sigh, me too bro. She should be easy to be by now." "What was that you two brats?" Twins: "Nothing, Mom!"

Jimmy: 30,838 "I just obtained Ascended! How am I still the weakest!" Brian: 31,596 "So Cooper was right, I did surpass him."

Super Saiyan:

Nagi: 78,086: "Haha! I'm still the strongest!" Mizuki: 70,034: "Omg! Shut up, Nagi!"

Steffon: 68,934 Cooper: 68,930 Twins: "How is Mom still stronger than us in Super?" "You two better shut it!"

Jimmy: 67,843: "Yay!" Brian: 69,511: "..."

Full Powered:

Nagi: 93,703: "Yay! I'm still the strongest!" Mizuki: 84,040: "I hate you all..."

Steffon: 89,614 Cooper: 89,609 Twins: "Yay we surpassed Mom! We did something epic today!" *Twins do the epic high-five*

Jimmy: 88,195: "What? I'm last again! No fair!" Brian: 90.364: "Haha."

Ascended:

Nagi: 103,073: "..." Mizuki: 92,444:"..."

Steffon: 152,459: *avoiding the looks from everyone else* Cooper: 117,530: *glaring at Steffon."

Jimmy: 123,473: *happily jumping up and down* Brian: 119,473: *laughing at Nagi and Mizuki's faces.*

Nagi and Mizuki sweat dropped, "Hey Miz?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to start training more."

"No kidding. Hey Steff, how did you get that strong?"

"I don't know. Intense training before school."

Nagi cocked an eyebrow, "How much?"

"222x Earth's gravity."

Everyone mouths fell open. Jimmy whistled and Cooper got flustered, "Hey baka! I'm the oldest! So I should be the strongest!" "Train more then."

"Why you…!"

Cooper was about to hit Steffon when the floating scouter beeped and spoke, "The Twins are now close enough for me to identify the power level of their fused form." Then the machine projected another one.

Fusion:

Creon (Steffon and Cooper): Base: 419,331

Ascended Super Saiyan: 986,989: Twins: "Oh crap..."

Nagi looked at the twins, "How long have you kept this a secret from us?"

Cooper looked at the ground, "For a few months…"

Mizuki crossed her arms, "So you guys learned the Fusion Dance?"

Nagi laughed, "Ha! By the looks of those numbers this type of fusion is stronger than the Fusion Dance and the Potara Earrings combined! Unless they found a way to combine both concepts..."

He then looked at the twins' wrists. They both had on a circular watch that looked very high tech. "You guys use that don't you? How long did it take you guys?"

Steffon looked at his watch, "A weekend in the GR/TC."

"How fast was time sped up in there?"

"Three weeks for each day, without the aging effects."

"OK. Let's see it."

The twins sighed then passed each other, glancing at the other twin. They then spaced their feet shoulder length. Then they moved their arms in the rapid movement like the burning attack, and then slammed their palm into the watch and it glowed a bright gold color.

Then Cooper shouted, "We came from one being.".

Then Steffon countered, "But were born seperate".

Cooper: "But now.."

Steffon: "We become..!"

Both: "One again!"

They screamed it in perfect unison and then fazed in the area between them. Both of their figures flickered in the same spot for a second, then the beach was covered in a bright white light, and when the rest of the family could see again they were in a state of shock. The person standing in front them looked like either twin, depended on how you looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and the same eye color as the twins.

Jimmy looked at his fused brother, "Speak Creon."

"What Baka?"

"You guys don't even sound or look different! It's stupid to have TWINS to fuse, because genetically you're the same person anyway! The only difference is the hair color."

Nagi nodded, "Yeah, they have the same face, eye color, voice, body type, and almost identical ki signatures. Jimmy has a point Creon. It's just like if Mizuki and I had Triplets, and you're the third one."

Creon then showed Steffon's emotional side and fell over anime-style, "You guys are mean!" He then flared his ki.

Mizuki hugged her fused son, "You guys, don't pick on him. He's just fine, and can't you feel his ki! It's astronomical!"

Brian nodded, "I wonder has Piccolo noticed yet…"

"I have."

Everyone looked up in an instant to see Piccolo floating there with his cape flowing in the wind. "When you came into existence Creon, your ki felt very similar to a fused ancestor of yours, just very weaker."

"Gotenks?"

"Yes."

"How do I rank amongst some of my ancestors and you 200 years ago?" "Well you could have easily beaten me before I refused with Kami, and could've beaten Goku and Vegeta in battle before they went to train in the REAL Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But now, you'll have to train a lot more if you want to rank among them."

"Oh yeah? How about if I do this?"

Creon was then went Super Saiyan, his hair looked very similar to a certain ancestor from the future, when he went Ascended. "It's still not enough Creon."

"Oh yeah? What if I go the level beyond! Rah!"

* * *

He hunched over and started to power up, and let out his power-up scream. The clouds once again were black and lightning was striking everywhere. His aura surrounded him in circles and the outer aura was jagged, then his hair started to glow as it stood strait up, leaving one long strand to cover his right eye. He still continued to scream as the bioelectricity started to form, then he bended back and let out one final ear piercing scream as the aura completely covered him. When everyone could see again, Creon stood there with his aura flowing like crazy and the bioelectricity surrounded him. His eyes were a darker turquoise color and he seemed more serious, more Saiyan like. Everyone noticed his ki skyrocketed to never before felt levels.

Nagi screamed, "Scouter! Scan Creon!"

What came up made him never doubt the Twins hidden powers again.

Creon: SSJ2: 5,145,349.

Brian breathed, "Oh my God…"


	11. Chapter 11:UmmIt's not working

DragonBall CS: Sora-Atsu Festival Arc. Sub Arc: Preparations/The Days Leading up to the Festival, Chapter Eleven: Um…It's not working….

* * *

Nagi screamed, "Scouter! Scan Creon!"

What came up made him never doubt the Twins hidden powers again.

Creon: SSJ2: 5,145,349.

Brian breathed, "Oh my God…"

* * *

Creon chuckled, and raised his head up in a cocky manner, "You see Mr. Piccolo? My power level is astronomical! How do I rate now?"

Piccolo had an annoyed look on his face, "Why are you so persistent? You're probably at the level of Vegeta when he fought Android 19. Now revert back to normal before you pass out, I know that was your first time going Super Saiyan Two."

Creon chucked, "Actually not quite, Steffon obtained it a few months ago?" Creon finished his sentence with a puzzled look on his face, then he had a face of anger, "When I un-fuse, I'm going to plummet the blonde baka!" Everyone that watched Creon had sweat-dropped and fell over anime style. Nagi stood back up, "That Creon is an interesting one. Who knew that their fused mind would function like that?"

Brian flew up to Creon, "Hey Creon?" Creon held up a finger, "Oh, one second Brain. Hey Dad!"

"What?"

"You know what I noticed that was really funny?"

"What?"

"You sound just like Billy Ray Cyrus!" Everyone sweat drooped(again).

Creon shouted, "Yes! I did something epic today!" He flew up and did a flip, and pointed his hands downward and shot a blue ball of ki. When it hit the ocean, it caused quite an explosion, sending up water and marine life flying off to their deaths. Creon sweat dropped, "Guess I over did it. Hehe, opps. Wait...On the other hand, no they got what they deserve, they shouldn't have been swimming there in the first place!" He turned back to Piccolo, and started to glare at him. Piccolo glared right back, "What's up with you kid?"

"Don't call me a kid."

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't call me a kid!"

Creon did a quick power up and pointed his palm at Piccolo, "Neo Blast!" The blast was a light bluish-white color and shot out like a spiraling ball. Piccolo of course just slapped it out of the way. He turned back to look at Creon, but the fused twin was nowhere to be found. "Looking for me Big Green?" Piccolo looked up to see Creon spiraling downwards, "Neo Punch!" An orb of red ki encircled his hand and he punched Piccolo square the face, the orb of ki exploded on contact, and everyone else was slightly blinded by the light.

When everyone could see again they saw Creon floating slightly above Piccolo with and annoyed look on face, Piccolo was not even harmed by the punch or blast, not even a scratch on him "That's all you got?"

* * *

Piccolo punched Creon in the solar plexus in light speed fashion. On impact Creon let out a scream that sounded like true agony. He went back to his base, threw up a good amount of blood, and fell unconscious; his slumped body still on Piccolo's fist, Piccolo then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him. Creon went crashing into the ground with a slight tremble in the earth.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Steffon was sideways on top of Cooper, both unconscious and blood leaking from their mouths. Piccolo fazed in front of Nagi, "My apologies for dispatching him in that manner, but when Creon is a SSJ2 he looses his rational thought process that he would have as a SSJ, and acts more Saiyan like. So my suggestion is that Cooper also becomes a SSJ2 and both learn how to negate the personality change. I will see you next week at tournament." With that, Piccolo rocketed back to The Lookout.

Jimmy, Brian and Mizuki ran up to the Twins. Jimmy picked up Cooper and started to shake him, "Wake up baka! I know that didn't hurt you that bad! Please wake up! PLEASE!" Jimmy then had an emotional moment and gave Cooper's unconscious body a bear hug. Brian slightly picked up the unconscious Steffon, "Aunt Miz"

"Already ahead of you." Mizuki threw a bag at Brian and he caught it. Brian took out a senzu and put it Steffon's mouth, "Swallow you Baka!" The bean went down Steffon's throat and in two seconds he jumped up, "Mr. Piccolo that jerk! He punched me in the stomach!"

Brian and Mizuki sweated dropped(again). Cooper then jumped up, "Let's go get him!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh btw, I'm still going to kick your butt for not telling me you can go SSJ2!"

"We can discuss this later Cooper! Now let's re fuse!"

"Right!"

"Hey Cooper! It's Fusion Ti-!"

Steffon was punched in the face; "Don't ever make a Power Rangers reference again Steffon!"

"Sorry…."

They did the whole process again, but this time the watches didn't glow the right color, they glowed red. Nagi and Jimmy took noticed to this. Then the Twins fazed in the same spot only to bonk heads.

Twins: "OOOOWWWW!" Cooper still rubbing his head spoke up first, "Why didn't it work?"

"I think I know why", Nagi walked up and looked and Cooper's watch. "They glowed red when you tried it."

Cooper gasped, "Steffon!" Said twin looked at his watch, "I know dude. We either shorted them out when Creon went SSJ2 or when he threw Creon back to the ground, they broke on impact."

Cooper nodded, "Correct…" The twins both spoke in unison, "Either way, its still Mr. Piccolo's fault! Let's get him!"

In a flash of light, they both went Super Saiyan and rocketed towards the direction of Piccolo's ki. Then in another flash, and the sound of two punches, they both were on the ground dizzy eyed. Nagi floated above them in his Super Saiyan form. Nagi's SSJ form looks like a certain prince's SSJ form. Nagi scoffed, "You guys really think you can beat Piccolo? Creon was SSJ2, and Piccolo easily dispatched him! So give it up! Go put on some normal clothes, we're going to sight-see around L.A.!" That gained some groans from the rest of the family, then a reluctant 'Fine…' could be heard as the boys went in to change.

* * *

DBCS

About 30 minutes later, Cooper walked into the living room and sat in front of the TV. Cooper wore a striped American Eagle shirt with blue shorts, flop flops, and sunglasses. Jimmy walked in next wearing white Star Wars shirt, a white hoodie, white shorts, and Converse. Brian walked out wearing the same as Jimmy. Said blonde looked at Brian and mumbled, "Copy cat…".

Mizuki came out wearing a beach hat, a pink bikini bra, and a pink and white mini skirt with pink flip-flops. Cooper looked at his mother, "Mom."

"What?"

"You must want me to go to jail today."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"You know if even on guy whistles at you, or says something out of line to you, I'm going to dispatch them. Could you go put on something less revealing? I mean you are a mother, and the head of the world's most powerful company."

"Stop worrying so much..."

Nagi came out next wearing an AE shirt himself and striped shorts; he looked at Mizuki, "Hey looking nice. But you know if even one guy-"

Mizuki rose her hand to his face, "I know. I know. Your eldest son already gave me the speech." With a 'hmph' Mizuki walked out to the car. Steffon walked out sporting all white pants, Sperrys, shirt, jacket, and sunglasses.

Cooper shook his head, "Always trying to stand out. Did you forget that we're going around town?"

"Did you forget that it gets cold at night in LA, even in summer?"

"Good point... Maybe we should go tell mom."

"Did you give her the 'talk'?"

Cooper shook his head again and chuckled, "You know she doesn't listen."

"I'll go talk to her."

Steffon walked out to the car, and five minutes and a frustrated scream from Mizuki later. She came in and changed into something more appropriate. A mini skirt, heels, open cut shirt, and jacket. When she walked out, all the guys gave a frustrated sigh, and Cooper jumped off the couch walking to the car screaming, "I give up! I give up! It's hopeless! She still thinks she's 19!"

* * *

DBCS: 4:30 P.M.

Cooper sat in his parents BMV convertible, and looked around. When the rest of the family came out, he jumped out and gave the Mercedes keys to Steffon. Nagi raised an eyebrow, then looked at the car, "Oh yeah, too many people. Good observation Coop. So I'm guessing you boys are going to drive into town together?"

Jimmy and Brian spoke, "That's the plan."

Mizuki looked at Brian, "When are you going to go see your parents? I know my sister wants to see her son." Nagi nodded, "So does my brother."

Sidenote: If you haven't noticed yet, Brian's mom is Miz's sister, and his dad is Nagi's bro. Ok, back to the story!

Brian waved it off, "Oh it's ok, and I can see them tomorrow. I'll call them on the way to the city." Miz nodded, but had a worried look, "Please do. Ai is worried about you, she saw the whole thing this morning at the airport on the news."

"Ok. I will, just for you Aunt Miz."

Nagi looked at Steffon, "Hey Steff. You sure you'll be alright driving into city?"

"Yes Dad."

"You're not worried about fans or press?"

"Not really."

"You know your way, right?"

"Yeah, the guys and I have been here a couple of times last month to shop. We know our way. "

"Really? Where were we?"

"In London." Steffon got in the car and started it up, the rest of the guys were already in the car.

"When we get home we'll have to have a talk about flying over oceans."

Steffon turned on the radio and "Party in the USA" was on. "Ok."

"Well you guys meet us at the restaurant at the I mentioned?" Steffon revved the engine, "What time?"

"Try to be there around eight."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. Ciao! It's time for us to have our party in the USA!" Steffon sped around the semi circle driveway, and drove off down the street. You could hear Cooper laughing and yelling, "That was so gay!"

"Shut up Cooper! No one asked you!"

* * *

Nagi laughed and got in the BMV, sped around the driveway, and down the street after Steffon. Mizuki shook her head, "Ugh! He's starting to act like you more, and more everyday! I wanted at least one of my children to have my attitude and personality!" She then pouted. "Ha. Sorry sweetie, they just take after me for some reason. So where to?"

"Where ever the paparazzi isn't."

"Should we tail the boys for awhile?"

"Why?"

"Cause they're 15, driving a Mercedes, filthy rich, and are driving right to the heart of LA."

"They'll be fine. I'm sure of that. We raised them to know how to act."

"Ok. Whatever you say." 'Let's hope hope you're right.'


	12. Chapter 12: LA sucks

DragonBall CS: Sora-Atsu Festival Arc. Sub Arc: Preparations/The Days Leading up to the Festival, Wish Twelve: They always find us!

Hey guys! We're at chapter 12! I'm pretty excited. I know that you guys are ready to for the festival. Don't worry; I'll get to that in a few chapters. Also I'm trying something new. Since this is DragonBall, I decided to call the chapters "wishes" instead. As always, thanks for reading. And don't forget to review!

* * *

DBCS-4:45 P.M.

In minutes, the speeding BMV was on the interstate on it's way to L.A. Nagi had caught up with the boys, and noticed that they were arguing about something. He couldn't really hear them cause his super hearing picked up _everything_. Even if he wanted to or not, so all he really heard was the car engines on the interstate and other miscellaneous interstate sounds. "Hey Mizuki. I'm going to drive to the side of their car. See what they're fighting about now. The roof is folded back so you should be able to hear them."

Mizuki listened then automatically sweat-dropped. Nagi raised an eyebrow, "What are they saying?"

"Just listen to those bakas…"

Nagi finally heard them and wanted to fall over, but couldn't since he was driving. Cooper barked, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you could fully ascend! I hate you so much right now!"

"You should've been able to sense it! You haven't noticed that my ki level has been raising at a very steady rate for the past half month?"

"He does have a point Cooper."

"Shut up Brian!"

"Oh someone has a big mouth, that's a lot coming from the guy that I epically owned in less than ten minutes!"

"Oh yeah? I'll show you at the festival!"

Nagi blew his horn, immediately all the boys' heads turned to the direction of the sound. Cooper then sweat-dropped, waved at his parents, 'Heh-heh, sorry… OMG! Steffon you idiot! Look the road!" Nagi shook his head, "Those kids. Gotta love them." He sped up ahead of them.

* * *

The boys breathed a sigh of relief; then they started to glare at Steffon. Said Takeya made an innocent face, "What?"

The rest of the boys yelled at him, "You almost totaled the car! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Stop giving me a hard time! Let it go! Hey guys?"

All the guys replied back, "Yeah?"

"Why do we call our Blackberries, Whiteberries?"

Cooper made a thoughtful face, "You know, that's an interesting question…I don't know. Maybe because the author didn't want to get sued."

Steffon raised an eyebrow, "What the heck are you talking about?"

I don't know dude. That came out of nowhere…weird." The rest of the boys shook their heads, and Steffon gained some speed.

DBCS: 5:15

Steffon parallel parked in front of an AEO store on Hollywood Blvd. All the guys walked in and went to a back corner of the store and Steffon started to look at shirts.

Cooper exclaimed, "Dude! You just got some clothes!"

"No, we came to meet someone."

"Who? Who could we possibly know in LA?"

"Hey guys! What's up?"

All the guys turned around. Cooper had a shocked face, "Tori?"

"Yeah. In the flesh!"

"How did you get here?"

"I flew! Duh!"

"But it's like a ten hour flight in a normal jet, how you get here so fast?"

"I used the prototype jet that you guys were working on. The one that went "haywire" doing an "engine test" Thursday."

"WHAT? Who gave it to you?"

Brian looked around, "Keep your voice down Coop, everyone in this city knows how our voices sound, which mean they will recognize us."

" Good point, but Tori, who?" The cheerful brunette pointed at Steffon.

Cooper sighed, "Should've known. So what we do now? Oh by the way Tori, you cute." "

Aww. Thanks!" Tori had on a turquoise AE shirt, tan shorts, and had her hair in a ponytail.

Jimmy had a shocked face, "Hey Tori?"

"Yeah? That jet doesn't have certifications for test flight or international flight for that matter, how did you land?"

"Oh, I capsulized it, and parachuted down." "

Wow…"

* * *

Brian turned and started to walk towards the checkout counter, he found some shirts that he liked. He almost made it, but accidently bumped into this girl also on her way to the counter. "Oh excuse me. I didn't mean to walk into you. My apologies."

"Oh. It's fine…"

The blonde girl started to look at Brian with interest. Brian tensed up a bit; he then snapped his fingers at light speed. The Takeya brothers got the message, and they started to walk out the store. Tori had a questioning look, "Hey guys why are we leaving?"

Steffon held out his arm in front of Tori, "Shh, just follow our lead."

"Why? I wanted to shop." Then she felt her cell vibrate, it was from Steffon. "Wait how did you-?"

She then read the message, 'Just listen to what we tell you to do, if that girl relizes Brian's idenity, we're screwed. We were chased around town all morning. The whole city knows we're here. That girl will surely squeal, and we can't use Non-Ki cause they already know how we look in that form. So please just stay quiet.'

Tori nodded and followed them out of the store. They made it out and onto the sidewalk. Steffon looked around and scanned his surroundings, he "Saiyan whispered" to Cooper, "Go capsulize the car." Cooper quickly did that, and put the capsule in his pocket. Steffon then turned to Tori, "When I count to five, grab my hand."

"Why?"

"Trust me." Steffon then coughed twice, the rest of the guys heard it and turned to look at the surrounding area. Steffon whispered again, "We'll go to my left, run for five seconds, and then follow my lead when I count again to ten." Cooper growled, "You know these pesky people will surround us by then." Ok, four."

Brian walked out the store and since the all shopping bags were made by C.C. it was made to capsulize itself. Steffon put on his sunglasses, and the guys did like wise. "One." Cooper and Brian looked around once more. "Two" Tori walked closer to Steffon. "Three" The girl ran out and pointed to the group, "OMG! I know who you are! Everyone! That's Brian Soya and the Takeya brothers!" Immediatily people started to rush over. "Four" Out of nowhere, journalist and paparazzi were running to the group. "FIVE!"

* * *

Steffon threw out his arm; Tori grabbed his hand. Steffon pulled her/slash threw her up. This gained a squeal out her, and she landed in his arms bridal style. "One." The guys started running at pace slightly faster than human speed. The media army was closing in. "Two." The guys then ran off the sidewalk and up the street. "Three" Cooper looked at Steffon, said twin nodded, "NOW!" All the guys jumped straight up. They then propelled forward and were about fifty feet in the air, still going forward. Tori looked around, "So this is what it's like to be a Takeya…" Steffon looked at the girl in his arms, "Oh, this is nothing, but you know how media reacts when rich people are around."

Cooper's cell rang, he answered it and put it on speaker. They all landed on a restaurant roof, and listened, they heard all of commotion. Jimmy asked, "Who is that?"

"It's Dad."

"Hey, you guys hear me?"

"Yeah Dad. What's that noise?"

"Well somehow, the media found us, when you guys did that leap and got out of their grasp, they found us."

"We just did that. How did you know? Are you following us?"

"Umm…no?"

Steffon scoffed, "Dad, I can sense you and Mom a block away, you two were careless and got caught."

"Yeah…we weren't planning on that."

"Nagi! I asked you not to take me near media! And what do you do? You get us caught! It's no telling how long till we're done with this!"

The guys sensed that some of the media had entered the restaurant and were trying to get to the rooftop. Steffon sighed, "Dad. After what they saw, they won't let us have peace. They'll follow us everywhere. So I decided that I'm going home."

Nagi scoffed, "How are you going to do that? Can't get to the airport. You'll defiantly run into them there."

The media was almost to the roof. Brian sighed, "Are we seriously bout to do this?"

Cooper nodded, "You'll see Dad. Sorry we weren't able to eat dinner with you and Mom tonight, we'll make up for it at the festival. It's time to go back home." "

Wait-" Cooper hanged up.

The media made it to the roof, and all of them were bewildered. One photographer spoke up. "I could've sworn they landed on this roof!"

* * *

The guys were about 1000 feet in the air floating. Jimmy folded his arms, "It's 5:30. What time will we be home?"

Brian shrugged, "It depends. We have Tori with us, can't go too fast. Tori, how much fuel does the jet have left?"

"None. I used it all."

"Great…"

"If it helps, I can fly part of the way." She pushed herself out of Steffon arms, and started to float. All the guys except Steffon were shocked and all spoke in unison, "Who taught you how to fly?" "It's obvious, Steffon's the only one who kept his composure." Before Cooper could speak, Steffon started flying west. So the rest followed suit.

Brian sighed, "This is going to be one long flight..."


	13. Chapter 13: The Long Flight Back Home

DragonBall CS: Sora-Atsu Festival Arc. Sub Arc: Preparations/The Days Leading up to the Festival, Wish Thirteen: The Long Flight Back Home.

* * *

Hiatus=OVER

Hey guys! This is the second to last chapter before the ending of this sub arc. The next sub arc will be Sora-Atsu Festival Arc. Sub Arc: The First Day Of The Festival. A quick note, GC is just a shortened version of "Gravity Room/Time Chamber." So enjoy! And please review! It's what motivates me!

* * *

Before Cooper could speak, Steffon started flying west. So the rest followed suit. Brian sighed, "This is going to be one long flight."

It was 6 p.m. and the guys reached the shoreline about fifteen minutes ago, and flew over Angel Island about ten minutes ago. Brian and Jimmy were slightly ahead and were conversing about the DC Universe. Tori flew between Steffon and Cooper. They were quiet compared to Jimmy and Brian. Tori spoke up, "Hey guys?" All the guys stopped and circled Tori at once. Steffon: "What's wrong?" Cooper: "Are you tired? You need a break?" Jimmy and Brian: "You want to join our conversation?" Tori shook her head, "No. I want to watch you guys' train later on. Is that ok?"

They all shrugged. Cooper spoke, "Sure. We don't care. But why?" "I want to enter the tournament." Cooper froze, "Tori. You do realize that we're entering it, and that you have no possible chance of beating us, right?" "Yeah, but I just want to see how far my training has come along. I probably won't even make to fight one of you guys in a round. Haha." She then started to fly forward and the guys followed suit.

* * *

It was now seven, and Brian estimated they were now 200 miles away the U.S.

Cooper then sighed, "We're not making good time at all, and we should've been over Hawaii by now. At this rate we won't make it there till ten." He looked back, "How are you doing Tori?"

"I'm tired."

"That's what I thought, we'll take turns carrying you. We need to be flying over Honolulu by six Hawaii Time." Cooper put her in his arms, "Hold on tight." He went Super Saiyan and the rest of the guys followed suit and gained higher altitude and speed.

* * *

It was now seven Hawaiian Time and the group was about 300 miles past the islands. Brain looked at his GPS app on his iPhone, "By the looks of it, if we don't go faster we won't get home till eleven p.m." Tori gasped, "That's awesome, we're going to fly into Sunday, but when we get back to Japan, it'll be Saturday again." Steffon clicked is tongue, "Yep. Hey Tori, why did you come to America anyway?"

"I got bored sitting around the house. And I felt Creon come into existence again." Cooper sighed, "You tell her everything don't you Steffon?" "She is my best friend. Haha." Jimmy growled and grabbed his spiky hair, "Argh! Why is this international dateline and time zone crap so confusing?"

Everyone else had a good laugh at Jimmy's expense. Then Steffon spoke up, "We have a lot to do. We gotta fix the watches."

The other guys replied in unison, "And show us Super Saiyan Two."

"We also have to refuel the jets."

"And show us Super Saiyan Two."

"Oh yeah! And we have to get our outfits ready for the festival, and finish our homework."

"Then you show us Super Saiyan Two!"

"Oh and we have to start training by ourselves, and are we going to use our powers?"

"Baka! We don't care! Just show us Super Saiyan Two!"

Steffon sweat dropped, "Geez, you guys sure are pushy!" Tori looked confused, "What's that?" Cooper then explained it to her. "Ohh…I want to see it too Steffon!"

"I can't show you guys."

Everyone else: "Why?"

"I can't quite grasp the transformation yet, I've only went it twice, and I both times were spontaneous." Cooper flew closer to Steffon, "So how did Creon do it?"

"I don't know, I was wondering that too. Maybe the heightened amount of Saiyan DNA is what helped Creon do it."

"How much Saiyan is Creon?"

"Around 44% I believe."

"Ah. No wonder."

Jimmy, Brian, and Tori sweat dropped and spoke in unison, "They act like Creon is like their fellow triplet or something."

Tori perked up, "I know I forgot to tell you guys something! The festival beginning date has been moved to Tuesday!" All the guys started to cheer. Tori sweat dropped, "You do know that means we have to go to Atsu City and help with preparations on campus all day tomorrow and Monday, right? And if you guys have forgotten sophomore class 2A has the horror house and freshman class 1A has a French café'."

...

Guys: "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

DBCS

The group landed in the C.C. Atrium, exhausted. Brian looked at his clock and noticed that it was indeed eleven pm. "Ha. I was right!"

They all fell to the ground anime style and stretched out on the grass. Cooper went back to his base form, and looked at Tori, "That was good training. You flew about halfway."

"Yeah. But I need to practice more. I'm hungry by the way."

All the guys' stomachs started growl and they made a dash to the kitchen. Jimmy looked back at Tori, "You better hurry up before it's all gone!"

About twenty minutes later the guys came out patting their stomachs. Then they all went to their respective rooms.

_Sidenote: Brian has his own bedroom, next to Jimmy's. _

Tori followed Steffon to his room and plopped down on his bed. "I'm beat! Are you guys going to train tonight?"

"Yeah but I think we should all train in our own separate GR/TC."

"Can I watch you?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"If you could grasp transforming into Super Saiyan Two, wouldn't you win the tournament, no contest?"

"Yes. But I'm not."

"Why?"

"Cause it's kind of unfair. Also, I don't know how I did it the other two times. And plus, I'm scared…"

"Why are you scared to go Super Saiyan Two?"

"Because I become a completely different person…it's scary."

"Ok. I see. I wonder why the festival Budōkai is going to be open to faculty and Atsu citizens this year. I guess to spice things up a bit."

"What! Guys!"

In about two seconds all the guys fazed into the room, Tori slightly blushed; all of them were shirtless, exposing their ki-enhanced muscles. "What Steff?"

"Tori said that the Budōkai's open to the faculty and Atsu citizens this year, not just for students."

"Hey guys, that means we can beat up our teachers that piss us off all the time!" Jimmy pouted, "That's no fair! The year they lower the age limit from sophomores to freshmen, it also has to be open to everyone else."

Brian turned to Tori, "Wait, doesn't that mean-?"

"Yep. The qualifying matches will be held in the afternoon of the first day, instead of six am the morning of the Budokai, like it was last year." All guys slumped down and spoke in unison, "This totally messes up my schedule!" Cooper sighed, "Steffon, we have so many club activities to do already. How are we going to put time in for enjoying the festival?"

"We could take the early morning shifts. Wait…Tori! How many days is the festival now?"

"It's still three days, as it always has been, for the past eighty years. You need to go on the school website more often."

Steffon replied with a mocking tone, "Well maybe I will." He decapsulized his MacBook and went on the school website. Sure enough like Tori said, the changed status of the Budōkai was on the home page. The first article was titled "Renovations to the Atsu City stadium are now underway to house the Budōkai. Most of the funding will be provided by Capsule Corporation." It showed a picture of how the stadium should look when the renovations were complete. The fighting ring looked pretty much like it did last year, but instead of grass surrounding the ring, a lake did. Two stadium sized plasma TV's were on the north and south end of the stadium. Multiple courtyards, and many small buildings to house the infirmary, media station, contestant quarters, food court, and other Budōkai related things.

The guys were amazed at how the end product would look like. Jimmy whistled, "That will cost us one pretty penny. It's more stuff than last year. Wait! If it's open to everyone, then that means…" Tori made an 'Ah-Ha' face, "Your parents both work as part time professors at the university, so that means they can compete!" Cooper leaned against the wall, "I wonder why Dad didn't tell us." Brian stretched his arms, "That's probably what he wanted to talk about at the restaurant." Steffon capsulized his MacBook, "Ok. Well if we have to fight them, we will. Let's go train. It's 11:30 now, let's be in bed by one, ok? Cause we have to probably be at school at around nine. Oh and by the way, I call dibs on the main GR/TC." The rest of the guys fazed back to their rooms to get finish changing.

Steffon took out a green sleeve less hoodie and shorts and walked into the bathroom to change. He called out from the bathroom, "Hey Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"They're not even on the planet right now, so why should they be worried about where I'm at?"

"Moon base?" "

Yep."

"Don't you just love being rich?"

"Always."

"Let's go."

* * *

The two walked out Steffon's room and down the hallway, he called out, "Don't forget! One a.m.!" The rest of the guys just grumbled in response. Steffon and Tori walked in the GR and Steffon started to stretch. "Hey Steff?"

"Yeah?"

"You want me to go sit the control room?"

"Why?"

"Cause I won't be able to take nothing above 20x Earth gravity. I'll be a burden on you."

"It's fine. I don't want to be sore tomorrow, so we'll just put it 10x."

"Ok, thanks."

"No prob."

Steffon powered up bit and let the white aura surround him. Tori did likewise. "You've improved Tori."

"Thanks, let's spar."

"You sure?" "

Yeah. Just don't go Super."

"Alright."

Steffon fazed forward and threw a punch at Tori's solar plexus. She dodged, back flipped, side flipped, then did a roundhouse kick to Steffon's face. Steffon turned his head to dodge it, but was too slow and Tori's foot made impact with his nose and he went back a few feet. "Like I said, you've improved. Haha. Time to get semi serious." He then fazed out of sight.

Tori searched for his ki and located his re entry spot. She flew to that spot with one fist out ready to deal the blonde a ki-enhanced punch to the face. But he never appeared. "What? I feel your ki right here!"

"Ah. Don't you just hate when I do that? Heh heh..."

Tori turned around ready to retaliate, but she was too late. Steffon used air pressure to hit her in the chin, and she flew up about twenty feet. Steffon then fazed again, elbowed her in the back and she went flying back down. He caught her before her body made contact with the floor.

She pouted and turned around, "I _will_ win one day."

"You keep saying that. Haha."

Tori then blushed, "Umm Stef?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…your hand…when you caught me, umm…your hand is on my…"

Steffon looked to see where he caught Tori, he had his right hand on her bosom.

Steffon blushed, let her go, and backed up a bit. "Good spar Tori. Haha. Damn fine sparring! Damn fine! Time to do exercises!"

He went Super and started to do light speed pushups, sit ups, and ran laps around the room. Tori giggled at that, 'He's so innocent. He's not like most guys. I guess that's why he's my best friend.'

The room started to rumble, and a power up scream could be heard. Steffon and Tori ran out of the main GC, and ran down a hallway to the main courtyard where Cooper's GC was. A few seconds later they were met by a Super Saiyan Jimmy, he was using the back up GC. "Stef, that's Cooper I believe!"

"What is that baka trying to do?"

Brian came from the hallway that leads to Atrium, still in his Super Saiyan state and ran along side with the group. "Knowing him, he's trying to reach SSJ2"

Steffon scoffed, "How? I don't even know how I reached it! It just happened! But he's doing something right! You feel his ki? It's amazing!" They made it to the courtyard that housed Cooper's portable GC. Brian looked at the panel, "He's at 190x Earth Gravity! Hmm, that's strange but no time change." Steffon nodded, "So that's how we heard him. Did you guys do the time change?" Jimmy and Brian both shook their heads. Jimmy spoke, "Would've tired us out more... Crap! He has the pass code on!" Tori went into deep thought the spoke up, "Try 'Baka'." Brian typed that in and it read 'Denied', "Hmm…let's try 'Saiyan'." The screen yet again read 'Denied'. Jimmy perked up, "Try 'Creon'!"

'Denied'. Steffon reached his arm out and typed his initials, 'STF'. And the screen read, 'Approved', the artificial gravity turned off, and the doors slid open, letting the wind and aura from Cooper's power up come out. Everyone gave Steffon puzzled looks, "He took the capsule to my personal GC by accident."

"Ohh…"

Cooper stopped powering up and kneeled to the floor, "I…I did it!" When the smoke caused by Cooper's power up dissipated, they saw that he looked a bit taller, had very spiky bangs that stood straight up, and his training shirt was ripped, and so was his pants because of his greatly increased muscle size.

He staggered a bit to stand up and noticed that everyone else was there, "Haha. As expected Steffon, I was the first to control the transformation. It wasn't so hard. Maybe you should try harder." He then tried to walk to them, but had a little trouble. Each step made a slight thud on the floor; he looked slower...more sluggish.

Brian rolled his eyes and was about to speak, but Steffon touched his shoulder and shook his head then walked up to his twin. "Cooper, since you're a Super Saiyan Two, try punching me." Cooper laughed, "OK. This is going to be too easy! Don't cry when I hurt you."

Cooper threw a punch, but Steffon simply rolled his head to his left. Cooper tried an upper cut, but Steffon took on step back. Cooper tried once again and went for a right jab, but Steffon sidestepped it. Cooper had a confused look on his face, "Why can't I hit you? I'm throwing these fast as I can!"

"Cooper, you didn't noticed that those punches were about the same speed as your base, if not slower? You haven't notice that your muscles have gotten so big that you can barely move; you didn't notice that form is eating up your ki? You my friend are not a Super Saiyan Two."

Cooper stomped his foot on the ground, creating a good size crater, "Then what the hell am I? Huh? You're the genius! Explain! Tell me!"

"You know that form is an Ultra Super Saiyan. And that it's the worst form to use; you just have been blinded by your conquest to get stronger than me. Let me give you a hint, to break the barrier to SSJ2 you need to be pushed to your limits, and experience great emotional turmoil."

"Well since you know so damn much Steffon, show me! Show me _NOW_!"

"You know that I can't."

Steffon turned his back to Cooper and started to walk out. _'Don't you turn your back on me baka!' _

Cooper reverted back to Ascended and stalked towards Steffon. "Come back!" Said twin kept walking towards the exit. "I said come back!"

Steffon turned, grabbed Cooper, spun him, and threw him to the ground with concrete breaking force. Steffon didn't even look down to see if his twin was ok, he kept walking. "Don't forget to be in bed by one."

Jimmy, Brian, and Tori could've sworn they saw a couple of electric sparks bounce around Steffon's retreating figure as he left the courtyard.


	14. Chapter 14

DragonBall CS: Sora-Atsu Festival Arc. Sub Arc: Preparations/The Days Leading up to the Festival, Wish Fourteen

* * *

Steffon didn't even look down to see if his twin was ok, he kept walking. "Don't forget to be in bed by one."

Jimmy, Brian, and Tori could've sworn they saw a couple of electric sparks bounce around Steffon's retreating figure as he left the courtyard.

The trio looks down at Cooper to see if he was all right. Cooper was in his base form, and in an extremely pissy mood. "Self-righteous bastard!" Cooper stands up and forms a small ball of purple ki in his hand, and shoots it. The ki flies out of the GC/TC and around the corner towards Steffon. The group waits for the sound of ki hitting its target, but they never hear it. Instead a small ball of crimson ki shoots through the entrance and Cooper catches it and smirks. "Lets go to bed you guys!"

The other three were confused then Jimmy mutters, "Must be some weird twin thing."

* * *

Everyone was sleeping peacefully when all of sudden they were awoken by someone singing and playing an electric guitar, drums, and bass. Cooper, Jimmy, Brian, and Tori all run downstairs to the living room to find Steffon playing the song Love Like Woe by The Ready Set on Band Hero.

"Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious, but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission. Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? Could I say no? She's got a love like woe (whoa oh oh oh) Girls got a love like woe (whoa oh oh oh) I kinda feel like it don't make sense, because you're bringing me in, and now you're kicking me out again. Loved so strong, then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in, and then you're kicking me out again."

Cooper screams at the top of lungs, "What the hell? We're all trying to sleep!" Steffon kept on singing as if he didn't hear his twin. Jimmy raises an eyebrow, "Something's up with him." Brian face plams, "The baka's sleep walking." Everyone else falls over anime style. Cooper as usual was the first to get up, "Now that you mention it, his ki is pretty low." Tori spoke up, "So what should we do with him?"

Jimmy perks up, "Leave it to me!" Brian puts a restraining hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "Wait Jimmy! You're not supposed to wake up a person if they're sleep walking!"

"Oh it'll be fine!"

Jimmy shrugs off Brian's warning, walks up to Steffon, smacks him on the head and screams, "Wake up Baka!"

It all happened so fast; Steffon faces Jimmy, screams, goes Super Saiyan and blasts Jimmy through the nearest wall.

Everyone else: "OH DAMN!"

Steffon stands there slightly shaking. Cooper walks up to his twin and reaches out towards him, "Uh Steff-" Cooper shuts up and starts to back away, because when Steffon looks up at his twin, the look on his face is _evil_. Steffon starts to walk slowly towards Cooper, electricity starting to spark around him, "Let's play brother…" He then smirks, fazes in front of Cooper, and then punches him in the solar plexus.

Jimmy walks back through the hole in the wall. He was kind of battered, but other than that, he was fine. "Guys, what's wrong with Steffon?" Tori said something that the guys wish they didn't hear "Isn't it obvious? He's gone berserk, a Super Saiyan Two." Brian tries to make sense of it all, "He doesn't look like one though!" As if on cue, Steffon's hair becomes super spiky and the bioelectricity starts to flow more.

"Ugh…"Cooper gets back up and goes Super Saiyan. Steffon smirks, "That's more like it!" He charges at Cooper with a green ball of ki in his hand. "Divine Strike!" Cooper flips into the air, avoiding the attack and kicks Steffon in the back of the neck, sending the latter into the land of unconscious.

Cooper places his feet on the floor, reverts out of his SSJ state and breathes a sigh of relief, "Glad I ended that before anything crazy happened." Tori nonchalantly points at the hole in the wall. Cooper sweat dropped, "Yeah…"

* * *

_DBCS: 20 Minutes Later_

"Ugh… I feel like I just got my ass handed to me…" Steffon looks up to see a giant hole in the wall, "What happened?" Brian scoffs, "You happened baka. Don't you remember?" "No…I just remember going to bed and having a dream of me playing Band Hero." "Dude that wasn't a dream."

Brian then proceeded in telling Steffon of the nights events. Steffon falls to his knees clutching his head, "Guys…I'm so sorry. This is why I'm so afraid of Super Saiyan Two; it's a horrible thing. I've become a monster…"

Jimmy places a hand on Steffon's shoulder, "Bro, don't sweat it. It's all good-" "No it's not Jimmy!" Steffon shurgs Jimmy's hand of his shoulder and tears start to fall down his face, "I could've killed you all!" Steffon then flies through the hole in the wall and skyrockets out of sight. Jimmy was about to go after him, but Cooper stops him, "Let him go, he needs to be alone, plus we have to fix this wall before Mom and Dad get home."

* * *

DBCS: West City airspace. Time: 2:30 A.M.

Steffon is flying aimlessly through the clouds and starts to shiver a bit, "Should've thought that one thru Takeya…"

* * *

DBCS: Time: 3 A.M.

Steffon lands on the roof of his favorite thinking spot: Atsu Academy's Clock Tower. Ever since he learned how to fly, he would go to this spot and ponder about many things, little things such about school and girls, to big things like the situation he's in now. 'Wow, I really have screwed up, how can I even start learning how to control that form if each time I reach it, I go berserk? I really wish there was someone I could talk to about this…I can't even talk to Dad about it. He's not even a Super Saiyan Two…I think. Maybe I can talk to Piccolo…"

A gust of cold wind blew, taking Steffon out of his deep thought. 'Dang it's cold, I better go to my dorm room to get some spare clothes.'

Steffon then fazed out of sight and mere seconds later, he was standing in his dorm room. He proceeded to get a C.C. t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

A few minutes later Steffon was sitting on the clock tower once again looking at the Budokai stadium. 'In only a few days, I'll be fighting, I wonder will Dad compete, I know he's truly stronger than me, he has more experience, and most of the time holds back in fights.'

* * *

DBCS: Sora-Atsu Academy Clock Tower. Time: 3:30 A.M.

"Fancy seeing you here at this time of night, Blonde Takeya. Haha." Steffon turns around to see a boy around 15 with brown hair and bluish-grey eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Hey Shinji, what's up?" Shinji Kaoru sat next Steffon and laid on his back with his hands behind his head, looking up at the night sky. "Nothing much Steff, just came up here to think. How about you?"

"Same."

"About?"

"…"

"Dude you can tell me. You're like my best friend,"

"You see me that way Shinji?"

"Well yeah, you're really the only guy that's super friendly with me, I always felt like a loner till I moved to Atsu last year."

Steffon looks up towards the sky as well, 'Now that I think about, I probably am the only true friend Shinji has…' Steffon looks at Shinji and smiled, "Well now that you do mention it…I really do see you as a best friend too."

"Cool beans…so…what's bugging you?"

"…What I'm about to tell you…. does not leave this clock tower, Ok?"

"Gotcha."

"You remember the "_Saiyans_", right? We learned in world history last year?"

"Yeah…what about them? Wasn't like one of them really evil then he became good?"

"Yeah, that was Vegeta. You remember the other one? Son Goku?"

"Oh yeah! He was a great hero and martial artist! Why are you bringing them up?"

"Who did Vegeta marry?"

"Umm…wasn't it Bulma Briefs?"

"Yep...What's my mom's maiden name?"

"Isn't it Son?"

"Correct." Steffon practically could see the light bulb go off in Shinji's head.

"Dude, you're an alien?"

"Haha, no. I'm more Human than Saiyan."

"Wait, why do you keep it secret? People could make the connection if they just looked it up."

"Who studies history nowadays?"

"Touché'."

* * *

DBCS: Sora Atsu Academy Clock Tower. Time: 4 A.M.

"So is being part alien bothering you?"

"Not at all. Haha. I love it, this is what's really bothering me..." Steffon then proceeded to tell Shinji about his dilemma. "Man…that's intense."

"Yeah. I'm going to be so busy during the festival. How about you?"

"Yeah. Same. I heard you're taking Lauren Yuki on a date. Lucky guy. Haha."

"Yeah…she kinda forced it on me. Haha. I'll have to take her out after the Tournament. That's the only free time in my schedule."

"Are you competing?"

"Of course! Fighting in my blood!"

"Oh great…"

"What?"

"That means I might have to go against you and your super powered family…"

"Haha. It'll be fine. We'll hold back against normal people."

"Ah. That's good. I heard this year; the tournament's going to be pretty big. Only second to the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Yeah. Capsule Corp. is making sure of that."

"Hey, you can fly right?"

"Yeah...Why?"

Shinji kinda hesitates for a second then speaks, "Could you teach me?"

"Sure. Ha. Want to learn now?"

"Yeah! But wouldn't that take forever for me to learn?"

"Not really. We have a time chamber remember?"

"Ah. Gotta love Capsule Corp."

* * *

DBCS: Capsule Corporation Residential Area. Time: 4:25 A.M.

Cooper was pacing around the living room and taking out his contacts so he could put on his glasses, Tori was watching music videos on MTV, Brian was upgrading the Scanner Bot, and Jimmy was laid out on the couch…sleep. "Ugh! I have to learn how to reach Super Saiyan Two! I must!" Tori replies half-heartedly, "Why?"

"I want to win that tournament! I'll have no chance if Mom and Dad compete!"

"Aren't you stronger than them?"

"Heck no! They're way more experienced, and they conceal their ki very well." Brian gets up to stretch, "Speaking of that, when I was upgrading the Scanner, I realized that it couldn't fully scan a person's full potential ki, so I'm pretty sure your parents' SSJ ki is about two times higher than ours, they were just acting shocked to heighten our morale." Cooper scoffed, "I'm not surprised." Tori got bored and decided to fully engage in the conversation, "Shouldn't we be sleep like Jimmy over there?"

"Why? I'll just drink some coffee. All we have to do is set up props tomorrow anyway, that shouldn't be too strenuous."

"True. Hey! Steffon's made it back. You feel his ki?" Brian looks out towards the courtyard, "Yeah that's defiantly him…hmm. Why's Shinji here?"

Cooper raises an eyebrow, "Shinji Kaoru? The shy kid?"


End file.
